Okama's Report
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Naruto, bekerja sebagai seorang maid di sebuah cafe dan harus memakai pakaian cewek! Lalu apa jadinya saat ia jatuh cinta pada seorang pelanggan wanitanya? NaruSaku. Warning: AU, OOC, dan shonen-ai!
1. Welcome To Maid D'Latte Cafe

**A/N: fanfic yang lahir gara-gara saya kebanyakan baca manga gender bender. Seperti yang tertera di judul, manga ini bertemakan tentang okama, yang artinya laki-laki crossdressing sebagai wanita. Hope you enjoy reading this **

**Warning: AU, a bit OOC, slight shonen-ai**

**Main Pairing: NaruSaku**

**OKAMA'S REPORT**

**Chapter 1**

_Welcome to Maid d'Latte's Café_

Itulah tulisan yang tertera pada plat merah milik sebuah bangunan cukup besar yang terletak di persimpangan lampu merah dekat pantai, sebuah bangunan yang bergaya eropa kuno yang populer pada tahun 1800-an. Di tempat parkir mobil terlihat banyak mobil-mobil berjajar rapi dengan kerumunan orang-orang. Tempat itu tak lain bernama _Maid d'Latte's Café_, café yang beberapa waktu ini sangat populer di Konoha, bahkan hampir menyebar ke seluruh kota di luar Konoha.

Suasana hiruk pikuk mengalir dari dalam café. Beberapa pengunjung di antaranya kebanyakan adalah pria. Ada beberapa pria tampak sedang berbincang-bincang dengan pelayan yang sedang bertugas melayani, dan beberapa di antara mereka tampak sedang menggoda atau merayu para pelayan.

Seorang pelayan berpakaian maid berambut blondie dengan dua ponytail di kepalanya, berdiri di ambang pintu masuk café. Sebelumnya ia tampak sedang membenahi pakaiannya. Kemudian terdengar bunyi bel dari pintu masuk, dan pelayan itu langsung membungkukkan badannya, "_Kangei no wakai masutou_!" dua orang mahasiswa yang baru saja disambut kedatangannya oleh pelayan itu tersenyum lebar.

Pelayan itu lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke sebuah meja kosong, "Silahkan duduk di sana. Nanti pelayan lainnya akan membawakan daftar pesanan untuk Anda," ia tersenyum lebar. Kedua mahasiswa itu memerah dua-duanya, melihat pelayan seramah dan secantik pelayan itu.

Pelayan blondie itu melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pelayan lainnya, memberi isyarat bahwa ia sudah selesai melaksanakan tugas. Setelah temannya menggantikan tempatnya menyambut kedatangan pengunjung, ia berjalan menuju ke toilet. Make up di wajahnya tampak mulai luntur saat ia bercermin di kaca, bahkan wig yang dikenakannya pun sedikit miring. Naruto, alias Naruko, panggilan anak laki-laki itu ketika ia menjadi maid, menghela nafas lelah.

"Hari ini melelahkan sekali…" gumam Naruto sambil membenahi rambut palsunya. Seorang maid berambut raven panjang masuk ke dalam toilet dan menatap ke arahnya. Naruto menyadari ada orang selain dirinya lewat pantulan cermin, langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, "Oh. Kau sudah selesai, Sasuna?"

Maid berambut raven itu melepaskan wignya dan melemparkannya ke muka Naruto, "Diam kau. Jangan berani memanggilku dengan nama itu!" ujarnya gusar.

"Hei," Naruto nyengir lebar, "Kenapa kau tampak kesal begitu? Jangan-jangan…"

"Sekali lagi kau bicara kubunuh kau!" ancam Sasuke—nama asli Sasuna, pada Naruto. Pelayan cantik berambut raven itu kini menjelma menjadi seorang pria tampan berambut jabrik. Raut wajahnya bertambah kesal saat ia melihat Naruto terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya, "Ini semua gara-gara para pengunjung sialan itu! Mereka mengira aku ini benar-benar wanita, sampai-sampai mereka…" wajah Sasuke memerah sambil memegangi pantatnya.

"Mereka meremas… itumu?" tawa Naruto kembali meledak.

"Ukh! Diam!"

Sasuke mulai meremas leher Naruto sampai pintu toilet terbuka lebar, menunjukkan sesosok pelayan lainnya yang rambutnya diikat ponytail, sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajahnya tampak malas. Sambil menguap ia berkata, "Hei, hei. Kalian, jangan bersantai-santai saja di sana. Kita kekurangan staff, nih. _Yakkaina_." Naruto refleks melemparkan kertas tisu ke mulut pelayan yang sedang menguap itu.

"Kau yang bersantai-santai, Shikako. Dari tadi wajahmu tampak seperti orang mau tidur terus," kata Naruto kesal. Sasuke mendesah panjang, menyetujui pendapat Naruto.

"Namaku bukan Shikako dan memang aku terlalu malas untuk bekerja hari ini, makanya hari ini aku mengantuk terus." Balas Shikamaru—nama asli Shikako, sambil meludahkan kertas tisu di mulutnya, "Cepat pakai wig kalian dan kembali ke pekerjaan kalian masing-masing. Jiraiya ojou-sama pasti akan marah kalau tahu bahwa kalian hanya santai-santai di sini."

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke mengambil wig mereka dan memakaikannya di atas kepala mereka. Saat Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan kamar mandi, Naruto pun menebur bedak di wajahnya yang diambilnya dari kantung bajunya. Gawat sekali kalau ia tampak acak-acakan saat sedang bekerja. Lalu ia memakaikan lipstick berwarna _peach_ di bibirnya. Ia mematut di depan cermin sambil berpose, "Yak! Perfect!" ia mengedipkan matanya.

Benar.

_Maid d'Latte's Café_ adalah sebuah café yang seluruh staffnya merupakan laki-laki, yang di mana seluruhnya diwajibkan memakai pakaian ala maid atau pakaian wanita tiap kali mereka bertugas. Terkadang tiap ada even tertentu, mereka berpakaian dengan pakaian yang telah ditentukan. Dan tentunya, untuk saat ini, para pelayan memakai pakaian maid bernuansa gothic. Karena banyak orang yang tak tahu akan identitas asli para pelayan di sini, setiap harinya café ini selalu dipenuhi oleh pengunjung, baik dari kalangan usia dan dari laki-laki maupun perempuan, meski yang mendominasi adalah laki-laki.

Karena tak ada yang tahu akan identitas para pelayan di sini, banyak pengunjung laki-laki yang selalu menggodai para pelayan di sini, bahkan sampai melakukan hal yang di luar batas pada para pelayan di sini. Sasuke-lah yang paling sering menjadi korbannya, karena ia dikenal sebagai maid paling cantik. Ia pun berkali-kali dicolek, diraba, nyaris diper*piip*sa oleh pengunjung laki-laki saat Sasuke sedang bertugas membuang sampah. Tetapi ia tetap bertahan, karena ia berusaha mencari uang untuk biaya apartemen bobroknya, apalagi gaji bekerja di café ini cukup besar.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia juga sangat dikategorikan oleh para pengunjung laki-laki di _Maid d'Latte's Café _sebagai maid paling _moe. _Untungnya ia tak pernah sekalipun mendapat masalah seperti Sasuke gara-gara penampilannya saat menjadi maid yang kelewat _moe_. Para pengunjung laki-laki di sini pun biasanya datang untuk meminta fotonya atau sekadar menggoda Naruto lewat kata-kata manis. Terkadang perlakuan pengunjung yang kerap memperlakukannya sebagai seorang wanita membuatnya kesal. Tetapi nasib yang sama dideritanya dengan Sasuke membuatnya tetap bertahan, apalagi ia baru saja menjadi seorang murid SMA tingkat 3, sama seperti Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Hanya dengan pekerjaan ini ia bisa bertahan hidup.

Dan sisanya, Shikamaru, ia sama sekali tidak terlalu dikenali oleh para pengunjung di sini. Biasa-biasa saja malah.

(Di lain tempat, saat Shikamaru sedang melayani pengunjung, ia bersin-bersin.)

"Lalu? Bagaimana menurutmu? Maukah kau berkecan denganku?"

Naruto diam mematung menatap pengunjung di hadapannya, '_Y-yang benar saja… O-orang ini mengajakku kencan? Hei! Aku ini laki-laki!_' tetapi sebuah senyuman tetap menggantung di antara wajahnya, "_Gomennasai_. Saya tak punya waktu untuk berkencan. Bagaimana kalau gantinya saya berfoto dengan Anda?" tawar Naruto.

Pengunjung pria itu memerah dan langsung berseru, "T-tentu saja! Dengan senang hati!"

Naruto pun meminta salah seorang temannya untuk mengambil foto milik mereka berdua dengan ponsel milik pengunjung pria tersebut. Selesai ia berfoto, raut mukanya yang tadinya tampak berseri-seri kini terlihat pucat pasi, "A-aku ingin muntaaaaah…"

Shikamaru yang kebetulan lewat sambil membawakan pesanan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan aneh, "Hei. Jangan berdiri di sana saja. Sekarang kau antarkan pesanan _strawberry shortcake_ dan _black tea_ ke meja nomor 10," perintah Shikamaru tegas, sambil berlalu ke arah meja pelanggan.

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya dengan kesal, "Ya, ya. Mentang-mentang senior di sini!" ia mengambil pesanan yang dimaksud Shikamaru. Lalu ia berjalan menuju ke meja yang dimaksud. Meja nomor 10. Hmm, Naruto ingat betul letak-letak meja di café ini. Bahkan meja nomor 10, meja yang terletak di dekat jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke arah pantai. Saat ia berjalan ke arah meja nomor 10, sepasang mata indah berwarna hijau laut menatapnya.

Wajah Naruto berubah merah sedikit. Di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang gadis cantik berambut pink dengan kulit seputih mangkuk ramen—itulah yang ada di bayangan Naruto—dan sepasang mata berwarna hijau emerald. Naruto meletakkan pesanan di atas meja sambil tersenyum seramah mungkin, "Ini pesanannya, _Misu_, _strawberry shortcake _dan _black tea_."

Gadis pink itu tersenyum membalas senyuman Naruto, "Ah, _arigatou_. _Bonapetie_," katanya sambil mulai memakan pesanannya. Naruto memerah. Alangkah cantiknya gadis ini! Lalu ia mendengar gadis itu berseru, "Hmm! Enaknya~! Benar-benar enak~! Tak kusangka bisa seenak ini!"

"Syukurlah kalau Nona menyukainya," kata Naruto, masih tersenyum, "Apakah Nona masih ingin memesan makanan yang lainnya?"

"Apakah di sini juga menjual kue _dango_?" wajah gadis itu tampak memerah malu-malu, "Ah. Tidak! Lupakan saja! Ini kan café-"

"Pesanan akan datang dalam 5 menit," Naruto menuliskan sesuatu di daftar pesanna dan membungkukkan badannya. Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung, "Tenang saja, Nona. Di tempat ini kami juga menyediakan kue tradisional Jepang."

Gadis itu hanya mangut-mangut, tanda mengerti. Naruto pergi menuju dapur dan menempelkan pesanan di atas kaca pembatas dekat tempat memasak, "Pesanan untuk meja nomor 10. Kue Dango spesial!" ia tersenyum begitu lebar sampai-sampai matanya menyipit. Ia beruntung juga hari ini, bisa bertemu pengunjung wanita yang secantik itu!

"Kau ini seperti orang gila, senyum-senyum sendiri," suara Sasuke mengejutkan Naruto.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Biar saja! Kau kembali saja bekerja!" ia menendang Sasuke. Sasuke nyaris menjatuhkan pesanan yang dibawanya. Ia menggeram pada Naruto, tetapi ia langsung memasang wajah kaget saat melihat Naruto diam menatap sesuatu sambil tersenyum-senyum. Ia bertambah kaget saat mata Naruto memancarkan cinta. Apa orang ini kesambet atau kesurupan atau kemasukan? Semuanya sama saja.

"Kau sedang melihat apa, sih?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Naruto langsung melompat dari tempatnya berdiri, "K-kau ini mengagetkanku saja! A-aku sedang tidak melihat apa-apa, kok!"

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang duduk menghadap jendela sambil menikmati hidangan. Alisnya sedikit berkerut, "Oh. Begitu rupanya. Kau sedang mengamati seorang gadis ya?"

Wajah Naruto mulai memerah, "BU-BUKAN! Aku bukannya sedang mengamati gadis cantik di dekat jendela itu! Sungguh! Aku hanya melihatnya sa-" ia menutup mulutnya dengan terburu-buru. Wajahnya kian memerah, "K-kau mau bilang apa? Kau tidak percaya padaku, huh?"

"Tidak." Itu yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Naruto langsung duduk murung di pojokan. Sasuke mendekati temannya itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, "Kau tahu, kalau sampai ketahuan bahwa kita ini adalah laki-laki, bisa-bisa pengunjung yang berkunjung ke sini menurun drastis," ia berbisik ke telinga Naruto. Naruto merinding mendengar suara Sasuke yang sengaja dibuat berkesan horor, "Dan kalau hal itu terjadi, bisa-bisa kita akan mendapat gaji tidak lebih dari lima ratus yen perhari. Dan kau tahu, kalau gadis itu tahu kau ini adalah seorang crossdresser, pasti ia akan menolakmu habis-habisan."

Sasuke pun berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang membatu di tempat. Benar juga, kalau hal itu sampai terjadi… Ah! Ia tak mau kalau ia sampai kekurangan uang, bisa-bisa ia dikeluarkan dari apartemennya dan tak bisa membeli makanan. Kalau ditolak oleh gadis cantik itu, pastinya harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hei, Naruto. Dangonya sudah siap," Kakashi, chef _Maid d'Latte's Café _yang juga berpakaian ala maid, menepuk kepala Naruto.

"Uh. Iya," sahut Naruto murung. Ia berjalan ke arah meja nomor 10. Di sana gadis itu hampir separuh telah menghabiskan cake-nya. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya dan menaruh kue dango yang telah dipesan di atas meja, "Ini pesanan tambahannya. Selamat menikmati." Saat ia hendak berjalan kembali ke dapur, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menarik apronnya.

"_Arigatou gozaimashita_," kata gadis itu pada Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Naruto kembali memerah. Tanpa sadar ia jadi ikut-ikutan tersenyum, "Tee-hee…"

Naruto terus mengamati gadis itu dari jauh sambil terbayang-bayang akan senyumannya. Gadis yang benar-benar cantik, anggun pula. Naruto menghela nafas. Seharusnya ia tak terlalu mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Toh ia bisa sesuka hatinya jatuh cinta pada gadis manapun. Lamunan Naruto langsung buyar saat ia melihat gadis itu beranjak pergi keluar dari café. Ia pun beranjak dari dapur, "Kakashi-san, aku ingin keluar membuang sampah!"

"Hah? Huh?" Kakashi melongok dari dapur sambil memasang wajah bingung.

*****RED*****

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat ia tiba di luar café. Tetapi ia tak melihat gadis pink itu di manapun, selain para pengunjung yang sibuk mondar-mandir menatap takjub ke arahnya. Naruto tidak mempedulikan tatapan dari orang-orang, ia berlari mengitari café sampai ia terhenti saat melihat sekelompok geng bermotor menghadangnya.

"Hei, manis. Kau mau ke mana?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang memakai kacamata.

"Minggir! Aku sedang mencari seseorang!" seru Naruto gusar sambil menepis tangan preman yang mencolek pipinya, '_Kami-sama, kenapa aku harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang seperti ini?_'

"Jangan kasar begitu, darling," kata seorang preman lainnya yang berambut botak sambil mengelus bahu Naruto. Naruto merinding, wajahnya pucat pasi, '_Darling? Dia memanggilku darling?_' Naruto berjalan mundur. Tetapi pria botak itu mendekat lagi ke arahnya, tepatnya berlari menerjangnya. Naruto memasang kuda-kudanya, hendak meninju pria botak itu, tetapi sebuah suara pukulan menghentikannya.

Pria botak itu terlempar jauh sambil memegangi perutnya, "AHHHHHH!" ia meronta-ronta kesakitan. Teman-temannya yang lainnya berlutut mengelilinginya, "K-kau… beraninya kau meninjuku, gadis sialan!" pria botak itu menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis berambut pink.

Naruto berdecak kaget, "K-kau itu, kan…"

"Kalian! Dasar laki-laki tak tahu malu, beraninya menggoda seorang gadis beramai-ramai seperti ini! Kalian ini benar-benar tak punya harga diri, ya!" gadis itu berdiri di hadapan Naruto, seolah-olah berusaha melindunginya.

Kelompok preman itu berlari menerjang gadis pinkish itu sambil melolong marah. Naruto panik, ia ingin menolong gadis itu, tapi saking bingungnya, ia berteriak keras, "TOLOOONG! POLISI! TOLOOOONG! Satpol PP atau Pak Satpam, semuanya ke sini!" sontak para preman itu berhenti. Mereka berlari ke arah berlawanan.

"Gawat! Kalau ia berteriak sekencang itu, para polisi benar-benar datang ke sini!" seru salah seorang dari mereka sambil menaiki motornya. Para preman itu menghilang di jalan raya.

Naruto terduduk lemas, "Syukurlah," ia menghela nafasnya, "Kalau saja mereka sampai menyakiti seorang wanita, aku tak dapat mema-"

"Kau kan juga wanita," gadis pink itu tersenyum pada Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto memasang senyum panik saat menerima uluran tangannya, "B-bukan itu! Maksudnya, gawat sekali kalau mereka sampai menyakiti-"

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati kalau sedang berjalan di daerah sini. Terkadang banyak laki-laki hidung belang yang mengganggu gadis-gadis muda yang lewat. Apalagi kalau gadis secantik dan semanis kau ini," kata gadis itu mengingatkan.

'_Hei, aku ini kan laki-laki…_' gumam Naruto dalam hati, "Ehm, terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi. Kalau kau tidak datang, pasti riwayatku sudah tamat."

"Kau juga sudah menolongku tadi," kata gadis itu lagi. Ia diam mengamati Naruto lalu berkata, "Hmm? Kau ini sepertinya cewek tomboy, ya. Dari tadi kau memakai kata '_ore_', bukannya '_watashi_'."

"Haa, i-itu, so-soalnya… Aku hidup bersama banyak saudara laki-laki. Begitulah!" sahut Naruto mencari-cari alasan. Ia langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ehm, pokoknya aku sangat berterima kasih soal tadi. Boleh aku tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku? Namaku Haruno Sakura," ujar gadis berambut pink itu sambil tersenyum. Naruto kembali memerah. Manisnya gadis ini, ia juga punya nama yang bagus. Cherry blossom. Tanpa sadar Naruto nyengir bak orang gila. Sakura hanya tertawa sambil menepuk bahu Naruto keras-keras sampai blondie itu terbatuk-batuk, "Kau ini aneh sekali! Reaksimu seperti om-om mesum saat mendengarku menyebutkan namaku! Oh, ya, kau sendiri, siapa namamu?"

Naruto meletakkan jempolnya di hadapan wajahnya sambil berseru senang, "Namaku Uzumaki…" ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Bisa gawat kalau ia menunjukkan nama aslinya pada Sakura, "Err… Uzumaki… Naruko? Neko? Neko-mini?" ia jadi kebingungan sendiri.

Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, "Yang mana yang benar?"

"Ah! Namaku Uzumaki Naruko! Yeah, yah, itulah namaku!" sahut Naruto akhirnya, "Salam kenal!" ia menjabat tangan Sakura dan mengguncangkannya keras-keras.

"Ya. Salam kenal juga untukmu," kata Sakura, senyuman masih tertata dengan indah di wajahnya, "Hei. Kau masih memakai seragam kerjamu. Apa kau masih bekerja?"

Naruto memegangi pakaian maidnya, "Yah… begitulah," gumamnya, "Oh, ya, Sakura-chan. Maukah kau datang lagi ke café ini? A-aku senang sekali kalau kau mau datang lagi. Soalnya, ehm, café ini jarang didatangi oleh pengunjung wanita," Naruto memegangi mulutnya. Aduh, lagi-lagi ia kelepasan bicara begitu.

Tetapi reaksi yang didapatnya dari Sakura berbeda dengan harapannya, "Kalau mau, aku bisa menungguimu. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pulang bersama-sama dan berbincang-bincang?" tawarnya.

Naruto merasa dirinya seperti melayang, "Tentu saja! Aku akan kembali bekerja kalau begitu! Kau tunggu di sini, ya, Sakura-chan. Aku akan ke sini pukul lima tepat," kata Naruto sambil melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan waktu lima kurang lima belas menit. Ia tak perlu menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, karena ia langsung masuk ke dalam café.

*****RED*****

"Teme, Shikamaru, aku pulang duluan, ya!" seru Naruto sambil sibuk merapikan pakaiannya.

Kedua temannya, Sasuke dan Shikamaru, menoleh ke arahnya sambil sama-sama memasang ekspresi aneh—meski Shikamaru memasang wajah anehnya dengan tampang orang ngantuk. Sepertinya saat ini Naruto kelihatan sangat gembira sehabis membuang sampah. Memang apa serunya membuang sampah? Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka.

"Tumben kau pulang jam segini, Dobe. Memangnya kau ada urusan apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Alisnya terangkat sedikit.

"Dan kenapa kau masih memakai wigmu? Kau tampak…" Shikamaru diam untuk beberapa saat sambil memerhatikan Naruto yang sedang mengenakan jaket trainingnya, "…_moe_…" Shikamaru memegangi wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Ini tak ada urusannya dengan kalian," Naruto nyengir misterius. Lalu ia menatap marah ke arah Shikamaru, "Dan jangan menyebutku _moe_ Shikamaru! Kau sendiri tampak seksi dengan _stocking_ dan skirt berenda-renda itu. Wah, sampai celana boxermu kelihatan," Naruto terkekeh-kekeh.

Shikamaru refleks memegangi skirtnya sambil memerah karena malu, "Jangan melihat ke sini terus!"

Naruto tidak mengidahkan seruan yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Ia terus berjalan keluar dari café dan berhenti di belakang café, melihat sosok Sakura yang sedang berdiri sambil menyender di pagar. Wajah gadis itu tampak berkilau keemasan gara-gara sinar matahari sore. Naruto mengusap air liurnya, takjub dengan pemandangan seindah itu, "Yo! Naru-chan! Kau sudah datang!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang dari jauh melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa ternganga.

"Hei. Kenapa Naruto bisa ada bersama gadis pelanggan yang cantik itu? Apa mereka janjian?" bisik Shikamaru pada Sasuke.

"Sepertinya begitu. Hmm, kata-kataku tidak mempan padanya. Kukira ia akan menyerah untuk mendekati gadis itu…" balas Sasuke. Ia memegangi dagunya yang mulus, "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa gadis itu juga menerima ajakannya?"

"Gadis itu kalau kulihat-lihat, sepertinya dia itu pelanggan baru di sini. Aku baru melihatnya hari ini," Shikamaru menguap lebar, "Pokoknya kita biarkan saja dia bersenang-senang. Sasuke, kau bantu aku tutup café. Hari ini Orochimaru-sama tidak datang. Merepotkan kalau hanya aku yang menutup toko."

"Baiklah," Sasuke menggeram pelan, "Mungkin besok aku memang perlu ikut membuang sampah supaya hari ini aku bisa beruntung seperti Dobe."

*****RED*****

"Gomen kalau kau menunggu lama," kata Naruto sesampainya ia di tempat Sakura, melihat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memegangi wignya yang sudah dipasangi jepitan agar tidak bergerak karena sapuan angin, "Jadi, mari kita pulang? Hei, rumahmu di mana?"

"Rumahku tidak jauh dari stasiun kereta, kok," Sakura menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangannya, "Bagaimana denganmu Naru-chan?"

"Aku harus naik kereta sampai ke stasiun terdekat untuk sampai di rumah," kata Naruto. Ia dari tadi sibuk memandangi Sakura dengan pandangan kagum bak orang mesum—kagum akan kecantikan Sakura sekaligus akan keanggunan gadis pink itu.

Sakura balik menatap Naruto, mendapati si blondie tengah memandanginya, "Kenapa kau dari tadi menatapku? Apa pakaianku terlalu aneh, ya?"

"Ah! Tidak, kok! Justru kau tampak manis sekali dengan pakaian seperti itu!" kata Naruto bersemangat. Ia memegangi hidungnya agar tidak mimisan, melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura. Rok hitam berenda dengan belt berwarna merah yang melilit pinggulnya, long leather coat tanpa lengan dan sebuah syal berwarna merah melilit lehernya. Tidak ketinggalan sepasang boots bertali yang menambah kesan feminin Sakura.

Tepukan Sakura di bahunya membuyarkan lamunannya, "Kau sendiri kenapa memakai pakaian begitu, sih? Seharusnya gadis semanis kau memakai pakaian manis berenda-renda. Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita pergi ke toko pakaian?" seru Sakura bersemangat.

"Hah?" Naruto melompat dari tempat ia berdiri. Matanya berbinar-binar. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang mengajaknya kencan! Tak mau menyiakan kesempatan itu, Naruto memegangi tangan Sakura, "Dengan senang hati Sakura-chan. Kalau bisa, besok hari minggu, sepulang dari café, kita pergi berbelanja. Kebetulan besok kerja _part time_-ku hanya sekitar 3 jam."

Sakura menepuk tangannya, "Setuju."

Pembicaraan terus mengalir sampai akhirnya Sakura tiba di depan rumahnya. Naruto berdiri mematung di depan sebuah apartemen mewah yang rupanya merupakan tempat tinggal Sakura. Sepertinya gadis itu orang kaya, wajar saja.

"Sampai jumpa, Naru-chan. Hati-hati di jalan. Kalau bertemu dengan orang mesum, lebih baik kau lari atau memanggil polisi saja!" seru Sakura mengingatkan, melambaikan tangannya dari jauh saat Naruto berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Iya, aku tahu!" seru Naruto.

Ia langsung berlari ke arah stasiun sambil menari-nari saking senangnya. Ini adalah kencan pertamanya, kencan pertama seumur hidupnya. Betapa bahagianya ia bisa kencan dengan gadis secantik Sakura! Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di depan kaca etalase toko. Sesaat wajahnya berubah murung, "Ah," ia menghela nafasnya dengan frustasi, "Benar juga. Ini bukan kencan sungguhan. Kenapa aku harus kencan dengan gadis secantik Sakura-chan dengan dandanan seperti ini, sih?" gumamnya marah. Ia menarik wig yang dikenakannya dan memasukkannya dengan paksa ke dalam tasnya.

Tapi tak apalah. Besok adalah hari yang tak bisa dilewatkannya.

*****RED*****

Pada pagi itu Naruto datang ke café bersama Sasuke. Sahabatnya itu biasanya memang yang paling rajin datang pagi ke café. Tetapi kali ini sahabatnya itu terkejut melihatnya tiba-tiba saja ngotot ingin datang pagi. Padahal biasanya di pagi hari begini ia masih ngorok di ranjang atau masih sibuk menghabiskan ramen instant yang selalu menjadi sarapan hariannya.

"Biar kutebak," ujar Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah Naruto, "Kau datang sepagi ini karena sesuatu, kan?"

"Aih, jangan berburuk sangka begitu, Sasuna!" Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram ke arahnya, "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, Dobe!" teriaknya marah.

"Wah, Sasuna marah… Seram…" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke mengusap-usap dahinya sambil menghela nafas frustasi, "Pokoknya, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi. Atau kalau tidak, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu," ancamnya. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak sedikit menyadari sesuatu, "Hmm. Lalu, apa yang terjadi antara kau dan pelanggan baru itu? Aku dan Shikamaru kemarin melihatmu bersamanya berjalan pulang. Tidak terjadi sesuatu, kan? Kau tidak membocorkan soal identitasmu, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" bantah Naruto, "Aku hanya mengantarnya, ah, tepatnya kami pulang bersama-sama."

"Kalian cepat sekali akrab."

"Karena sebenarnya kita cukup beruntung menyamar sebagai seorang wanita."

"Aku tetap merasa kesal tiap kali harus memakai baju wanita."

"Kalau kau tidak suka memakainya seharusnya kau berhenti bekerja di sini."

"Lalu aku harus bekerja di mana lagi? Dasar _okama_ sialan."

Naruto membelalak marah, "Siapa yang okama? Kau yang okama! Bahkan sampai kau nyaris diper*piip*sa oleh lelaki hidung belang!"

Sasuke tak mau kalah, "Kau okama! Kau tak pernah tampak keberatan tiap kali memakai pakaian wanita! Aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya kau sangat menikmati saat berpakaian sebagai seorang wanita!"

Mereka saling melempar death glare sampai akhirnya tiba di depan café. Naruto menyipitkan matanya melihat sesosok gadis berambut yang sedang berdiri di depan kaca etalase café. Gadis itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura. Pasti Sakura sedang menunggu kedatangannya. Naruto berlari menghampiri Sakura sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Sakura-chan!" panggilnya berseri-seri.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya tampak kaget. Saat Naruto berjalan mendekatinya, ia memasang wajah garang, "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau berani sekali mendekatiku?"

Naruto berdecak kaget. Ia lupa bahwa ia tak mengenakan wignya dan tak memakai make upnya. Naruto bisa mendengar suara Sasuke yang sedang mendengus menahan tawanya, "Eh, eh. Gomen. Aku salah orang," katanya akhirnya sambil berlari menjauhi Sakura. Seksama ia melihat wajah Sakura tampak menyeramkan di matanya.

Naruto membanting pintu kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya. Ia mematut dirinya di cermin. Tadi kenapa Sakura bisa memasang wajah segarang itu saat ia mendekatinya dalam sosok prianya? Dan kenapa Sakura bersikap manis saat ia dalam sosok perempuannya? Naruto menoleh saat ia melihat Sasuke sedang memasuki toilet.

"Kau ditolak?"

"Berisik," ujar Naruto gusar.

Sasuke mengusap bagian tengkuknya dan berdiri di samping Naruto, "Sepertinya ia bersikap berbeda sekali saat kau dalam wujud pria dan wanita."

"Karena ia tak tahu kalau aku ini maid yang berbicara dan menemaninya pulang kemarin," sahut Naruto cepat. Ia mulai mengeluarkan peralatan make up-nya dan wig yang selalu dikenakannya tiap kali bekerja. Ia mulai berdandan. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke saat pria raven itu menatapnya, "Apa?"

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi kalau gadis itu tahu identitasmu yang sebenarnya?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

"Semoga saja ia tak akan pernah tahu."

"Bodoh. Sebuah rahasia suatu saat pasti akan terbongkar. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Aku tahu, makanya aku berusaha agar tidak ketahuan."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto tidak tahu dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya dan apa resikonya. Temannya yang satu ini memang berpikiran pendek dan selalu bersikap sesukanya.

*****RED*****

"Sakura-chan, gomennasai. Lagi-lagi aku membuatmu menunggu," Naruto membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Sakura.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa. Ini salahku yang ingin datang lebih cepat dari jam yang sudah kau tentukan," Sakura memasang senyum sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya, "Kau masuklah ke dalam. Nanti 2 jam lagi aku akan datang ke sini." Sakura melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto membalas lambaiannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Si blonde itu menoleh ke belakangnya saat mendengar suara gonggongan anjing, "Akamaru! Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, ya! Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi!" rupanya Kiba, salah seorang maid yang bekerja part time di _Maid d'Latte's Café_. Naruto mengenal baik Kiba. Dia adalah maid yang bekerja di bagian kasir bersama Hidan-senpai. Ia terkenal sangat senang membawa anjing peliharaannya ke café tiap kali ia bekerja. Pria berambut coklat itu menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Hei. Naruto-maksudku Naruko!"

"Hei, Kiba," sahut Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Ia membungkuk ke arah Akamaru sambil mengusap kepalanya, "Dan kau juga, halo Akamaru. AH!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan saat Akamaru menggigit tangannya, "Kiba! Suruh anjingmu berhenti menggigitiku! Hei! Lepaskan rokku! Ah, rambutku!" Naruto menarik-narik roknya dan rambutnya di saat bersamaan.

Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Itu artinya dia cukup menyukaimu, Naruko."

"Kalau dia menyukaiku dia tak perlu menggigitiku begini!" Naruto masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Akamaru. Tapi ia terus gagal, "KIBA! Tolong aku!"

"Akamaru, berhenti!" Kiba menyuruh anjingnya. Anjingnya duduk di tempatnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Naruto berjalan menjauhi Akamaru sambil membenahi pakaiannya, "Hei, Naruko, barusan gadis yang kau ajak bicara itu… Dia itu Haruno Sakura, kan?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kiba, "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia itu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku," kata Kiba memberitahu. Naruto membuka mulutnya. Artinya Sakura bersekolah di sekolah orang kaya sama seperti Kiba. Meski Kiba bekerja sebagai seorang maid di _Maid d'Latte's Café_, begitu-begitu ia anak orang kaya. Tetapi karena ia orang yang mandiri, Kiba tetap berusaha untuk menghasilkan uang sendiri.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau tahu darinya?" tanya Naruto lagi, memasang wajah penasaran.

Kiba nyengir lebar, "Sepertinya kau tertarik padanya," ia mendekat ke arah Naruto, "Dia itu murid paling terkenal di sekolahku. Kudengar dari para gadis di sekolahku, katanya dia itu putri seorang presdir. Tapi sayangnya, ia sudah punya pacar. Ia memilih murid yang paling populer di sekolahku di antara murid laki-laki lainnya."

Wajah Naruto berubah pucat pasi, "P-pacar…"

"Wah. Gawat, aku harus segera masuk ke café! Baiklah, sampai ketemu di dalam, Naruko!" Kiba langsung menghilang di dalam café.

*****RED*****

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan beriringan di sepanjang trotoar sambil melihat-lihat pajangan di kaca etalase toko-toko. Sakura tampak tertawa saat Naruto menceritakan beberapa leluconnya. Naruto menghela nafas lega, tak percuma ia pergi bersama Sakura hari ini, meski harus dalam sosoknya sebagai seorang wanita, dan meskipun ia tahu bahwa Sakura sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Kalau seandainya saja Sakura masih belum punya pacar dan ia bisa berkencan dengan Sakura dengan sosoknya sebagai laki-laki, ia pasti akan merasa bahagia sekal.

Sudah menjadi impian semua lelaki bisa bersama gadis yang mereka sukai!

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah toko fashion bernama _Liz Lisa,_ "Hei. Lihat, Naru-chan! Itu kan toko fashion yang sedang populer tahun ini! Ayo kita masuk Naru-chan!" seru Sakura kegirangan. Ia menarik tangan Naruto dan menggiringnya masuk ke dalam toko.

Sakura mengambil beberapa pakaian dan menempelkannya ke tubuh Naruto. Ia berteriak senang, "Astaga, Kami-sama! Kau tampak cantik sekali dengan baju-baju ini, Naru-chan!"

"Aku… cocok?" Naruto memasang wajah bingung.

Sakura memberi Naruto sepasang pakaian, "Ini Naru-chan. Pakailah ini!"

Naruto memekik kaget, "Ta-tapi…"

"Sudahlah. Pergi ke ruang pakaian. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu!"

Mau tak mau Naruto berjalan ke ruang ganti. Ia mengintip sedikit, melihat Sakura sedang menunggunya di luar ruang ganti. Ia melihat pakaian di tangannya. Pakaian bermodel lolita dengan hiasan bulu-bulu dan renda-renda, rok mini kotak-kotak di atas lutut dan sepasang boots ringan. Wajah Naruto mendadak berubah pucat pasi, '_Masa aku harus mengenakan pakaian ini?_'

"Naru-chan, kau sudah selesai? Bisa kulihat?"

"Jangan masuk!" seru Naruto panik. Ia buru-buru mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

Dalam beberapa menit, ia keluar dari ruang ganti. Ia bisa mendengar suara seruan Sakura dan para pengunjung maupun pegawai toko begitu melihat sosoknya begitu ia keluar dari ruang ganti. Mereka langsung gaduh melihat seorang gadis cantik—itu yang ada di pikiran mereka—bisa berada di toko. Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, "B-bagaimana? Bagus tidak?"

Sakura berlari menerjang Naruto. Naruto memerah saat ia merasakan dada Sakura menyentuh bahunya, "Astaga! Kau tampak cantik sekali, Naru-chan! Sini, biar aku belikan baju-baju ini untukmu!"

"Lalu, kau sendiri? Kau tak membeli pakaian?"

"Aku sudah membelinya saat kau berada di ruang ganti," gadis pink itu menunjukkan tas-tas belanjaan di hadapan Naruto. Mulut Naruto menganga lebar.

Setelah mereka selesai membayar di kasir, Sakura mengajak Naruto untuk melihat-lihat ke toko-toko pakaian lainnya. Wajah Naruto kembali memerah saat ia merasakan tangan Sakura menyentuh tangannya, kemudian menggenggamnya sehingga mereka saling bergandengan tangan. Naruto rasanya ingin meloncat-loncat saking gembiranya. Ternyata memang tak buruk berdandan menjadi wanita. Selama Sakura berbicara, Naruto menghirup aroma parfum yang dipakai Sakura. Wangi bunga sakura.

"Naru-chan?"

Kembali Sakura memanggil Naruto yang dari tadi memandanginya, "Eh? Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke restoran di sana? Aku yang akan membayarnya," tawar Sakura.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Tetapi sepertinya Sakura bersikap terlalu baik padanya, "Tidak usah. Kalau mau, kita bayar bagian kita masing-masing. Kau terlalu baik padaku hari ini," katanya saat Sakura hendak memprotes ucapannya, "Aku merasa seharusnya kalau kau tak perlu bersikap sebaik ini padaku. Apalagi kita baru berkenalan kemarin. Aku jadi merasa berhutang budi banyak padamu."

Raut wajah Sakura berubah murung, "Jadi, menurutmu aku ini terlalu berlebihan, ya? Jadi kau mencurigaiku karena aku bersikap baik padamu yang merupakan orang yang baru pertama kali kukenal?"

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku!" seru Naruto panik saat melihat raut wajah Sakura yang murung, "Aku bukannya bilang kau ini mencurigakan atau sebagainya… Aku hanya bilang bahwa kau terlalu bersikap baik pa-" Naruto bertambah panik saat ia melihat mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, "Hei, hei! Jangan menangis, Sakura-chan! Aku hanya…"

"Gomen, ne. Karena aku sangat membenci laki-laki, entah kenapa, aku sangat mudah bersikap ramah dengan anak perempuan," kata Sakura menegaskan, sambil berusaha menahan air matanya, "Tapi sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan, ya, Naru-chan? Gomen, aku tak akan bersikap seperti itu lagi. Aku hanya kagum padamu sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu di dalam café, makanya kemarin aku memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan-" Sakura menutup mulutnya dan wajahnya memerah.

"Dengan?" Naruto memasang wajah penasaran.

"Denganmu. Kau dikagumi oleh banyak laki-laki di sekolahku, kata mereka kau adalah pelayan yang paling ramah di café dan paling cantik. Saat aku melihatmu, aku pun juga berpikir demikian dan ingin dekat denganmu," ujar Sakura melanjutkan.

Wajah Naruto kembali memerah. Jadi selama ini sebenarnya Sakura sudah mengaguminya, bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu? "A-ano…"

"Kumohon jangan benci padaku kalau aku bersikap seperti orang yang terobsesi begini. Aku hanya mengagumimu dan ingin dekat denganmu…"

"Aku tidak membencimu, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto, "A-aku hanya berpkir bahwa sebaiknya kau tidak perlu bersikap terlalu baik padaku. Aku tidak tahu harus membalasnya seperti apa. Tapi kalau kau mau, sekali-kali kita bisa bergantian saling membelikan satu sama lain. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Wajah Sakura kembali cerah, "Tentu saja! Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan restorannya?"

"Ayo kita ke sana. Tapi kali ini kita membayar jatah makan masing-masing, sebagai awal perkenalan kita. Oke?"

Ia berjalan mengikuti Sakura. Ternyata begitu, kenapa Sakura tampak garang saat ia dalam wujud pria dan kenapa Sakura tampak begitu ramah dalam sosok wanitanya. Naruto tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Tetapi kemudian wajahnya berubah bingung, '_Sakura kan punya kekasih, tetapi kenapa ia bisa membenci anak laki-laki, ya?_'

Kini Naruto dan Sakura hendak menyebrangi jalan raya, di mana di seberang mereka terletak restoran yang mereka tuju. Saat mereka hendak menyebrang, tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arah mereka. Sakura yang terlebih dahulu menyebrang, tiba-tiba saja tasnya jatuh. Ia masih belum menyadari akan keberadaan mobil itu dan memungut tasnya. Naruto berteriak keras ke arah Sakura dengan panik.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah mobil dan wajahnya berubah panik. Ia hendak berlari menjauh, tetapi mobil itu sudah ada di dekatnya dalam radius kurang dari semeter. Naruto, dengan reflek menarik tubuh Sakura menjauh dari terjangan mobil. Keduanya jatuh di trotoar. Sedangkan mobil yang nyaris menabrak Sakura barusan mengerem mendadak.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto panik. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura.

Sakura terduduk di atas jalan sambil menoleh ke sekitarnya, melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang mengelilinginya, "Aku tidak apa-apa…" ia menatap wajah Naruto. Naruto langsung menarik wajahnya dari Sakura dengan muka memerah. Dalam beberapa senti saja mereka bisa berciuman! Sakura sendiri hanya mengerutkan dahinya saat Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya darinya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang turun dari mobil yang barusan nyaris menabrak Sakura. Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat, namun memiliki ketampanan yang tak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura sambil memasang wajah kaget.

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sakura dan Naruto menoleh ke arah pria itu. Naruto menangkap ekspresi dingin di wajah pria itu saat menatap Sakura dan eskpresi marah di wajah Sakura. Kedua orang ini saling mengenal rupanya, "Kalian… Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sakura memasang wajah marah, "Sai…"

*****RED*****

**A/N: akhirnya chapter pertama selesai! Chapter berikutnya saya akan publish bersama chapter 5 MLMS. Maaf kalau lagi-lagi saya membuat para karakter di sini kelewat OOC dan maaf kalau ada beberapa kalimat dan beberapa adegan yang kurang enak dibaca. Beginilah jadinya kalau seorang author fujoshi membuat fanfic. Read, flame and review! XD**

**Naruto: gw jadi okama? *bingung***

**Sasuke: gw diraep? *pasang death glare ke author***

**Shikamaru: kenapa gw nguap melulu, ya? *nguap lagi***

**Kiba: gw karakter asal lewat ya… *frustasi***

**Sakura: gw kelewat OOC, nih… Kenapa gak ada adegan gw mukul Naruto sih? Dan kenapa bukannya Sasuke yang pacaran sama gw?  
**

**RED: hush! Jangan begitu! Yang penting kalian bisa muncul di cerita ini. Ya, nggak, sih?**

**All character: *bakar author***

**Click review button below**

**I**

**V**


	2. May I Have Your Order?

"Sai…"

Ekspresi marah di wajah Sakura tidak membuat laki-laki itu menarik dirinya untuk berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura, gomen. Aku sudah melakukan hal yang salah. Tapi kumohon, percayalah denganku. Aku sangat menyesalinya," kata Sai sambil berusaha menarik lengan Sakura.

**OKAMA'S REPORT**

**Chapter 2: May I Have Your Order?  
**

**Disclaimer: the manga is MASASHI-ANIKI'S! *plak***

**Warning: heavy OOC, AU, slight sho ai, bunch of okamas **

Sakura menyentakkan tangannya dengan keras, "Jangan sentuh aku!" ia menoleh pada Naruto, "Ayo, Naru-chan. Kita pergi!"

"E-eh…"

Naruto yang masih kebingungan sudah ditarik paksa oleh Sakura untuk kabur dari laki-laki itu. Saat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, ia melihat raut sedih di wajah Sai.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berlari, barulah Sakura melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"G-gomennasai, Naru-chan! Gara-gara aku, kau jadi ikut terlibat," kata Sakura sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Memangnya tadi itu siapa?" Sakura terlihat enggan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, membuatnya langsung panik. "_E-ettou_, kalau memang kau tidak mau menjawabnya, tidak apa-apa, kok kalau tidak dijawab—"

"Dia itu pacarku." Jawab Sakura akhirnya sambil memasang raut wajah sedih sekaligus marah.

Naruto merasa aneh saat mendengar jawaban Sakura, "Pacar… Pacar?"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa, Naru-chan?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "Tapi… seharusnya kami sudah putus sekarang." Ucapan Sakura itu langsung membuat wajah Naruto berseri-seri sampai akhirnya— "Kalau saja kami tidak masih saling menyukai satu sama lain."

*****RED*****

Sasuke menendang kepala Naruto keesokan paginya di sekolah saat ia melihat laki-laki blonde itu terkapar lemas di atas mejanya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat Naruto tidak meresponsnya. Sasuke kembali menendang kepala Naruto, kali ini dengan cukup keras. Sayangnya Naruto tetap tidak bergerak, hanya menggumam tak jelas.

"Oi, kau ini masih hidup atau tidak, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke, sudah habis kesabaran.

"Dia sudah memiliki pacar… sudah memiliki orang yang disukai… tak ada celah untukku…" gumam Naruto tak jelas.

"Hah?" Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti dengan keadaan temannya itu. Ia mendekati Naruto, berusaha melihat wajah temannya itu dari dekat. Dahinya kembali berkerut saat ia melihat Naruto beruraian air mata, "Kau menangis? Memangnya kali ini kau gagal dalam ujian apalagi sampai menangis seperti itu?"

"Aku patah hati…" Naruto kembali bergumam tak jelas.

"Dengan anak perempuan yang kemarin? Sudah kubilang ti—"

Naruto refleks menarik kerah baju Sasuke saat sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. "Sasuke! Kau itu, kan cowok populer, dan banyak anak perempuan menyukaimu, kan?!"

"Kau kenapa, hah? Perlu kuantar ke UKS?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Bagaimana untuk menarik perhatian seorang cewek yang sudah menyukai orang lain?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke bungkam.

"Kumohon, beritahu aku, Sasuke!"

"Ah. Kurasa wajah. Kau tahu, aku memiliki wajah yang banyak disukai oleh wanita. Juga kepribadianku." Naruto menahan tangannya agar tidak melayang tiba-tiba ke wajah Sasuke. "Karena itu anak-anak perempuan menyukaiku."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apakah kekurangan yang aku miliki?" tanya Naruto.

"Kekuranganmu? Mungkin tubuhmu agak pendek," sahut Sasuke dingin. Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke dan membuat laki-laki berambut jabrik itu memasang wajah kesakitan. "Baiklah. Kalau aku jujur, wajahmu itu sebenarnya cukup imut, bagi seorang laki-laki—tapi tidak cukup menarik untuk seorang wanita."

"K-kenapa begitu?" Naruto terlihat bingung, "Bukankah anak perempuan menyukai hal-hal yang _kawaii_, imut-imut begitu?"

"…soalnya mereka tidak mau memiliki pacar yang lebih imut dari mereka."

Naruto dan Sasuke saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Ya, pasti begitu." Naruto memaksakan dirinya tertawa. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman yang baik, Sasuke." Ia menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Kurasa aku sudah boleh menjauh darimu sekarang," ucap Sasuke sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang bahunya—menunjukkan sekumpulan anak-anak perempuan mengarahkan kamera handphone mereka ke Sasuke dan Naruto. "Kau tahu, semenjak ada grup bernamakan Fujoshi, anak-anak perempuan sepertinya selalu mengintai kegiatan kita berdua."

*****RED*****

Naruto berulang kali menghela nafas, merasakan hatinya galau memikirkan Sakura. Bahkan saat ia kebagian kerja part time, Naruto beberapa kali tidak mendengar panggilan Kakashi.

"Kau tidak enak badan, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi saat Naruto mendengarkan panggilannya setelah berkali-kali gagal dipanggil.

"Ah. Aku tidak apa-apa, Kakashi-sensei."

"Jangan memanggilku 'sensei' lagi, aku sudah bukan guru lesmu lagi," kata Kakashi. "Kalau kau memang lelah, istirahatlah. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa pada Kushina-san dan Minato-san kalau kau sampai jatuh sakit karena kelelahan. Bisa-bisa ketahuan kalau aku mengajakmu bekerja di sini."

Naruto mengingat-ingat kedua orang tuanya yang tinggal di luar kota. Semenjak ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Tokyo untuk bersekolah, Naruto mendapatkan bantuan dari Kakashi yang bertindak sebagai walinya di Tokyo. Ia bekerja di café ini atas ajakan Kakashi dan juga bisa mendapatkan apartemen yang murah walau bobrok dengan bantuan pria itu. Mau tidak mau, Naruto tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan orang yang sudah berjasa padanya.

"Aku mengerti, Kakashi-san." Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu bawakan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 24. Oke?"

Naruto mengangguk dan membawa nampan berisi pesanan pada pelanggannya. Matanya sesekali sibuk, berusaha mencari kehadiran Sakura. Benar juga, bagaimana mungkin Sakura akan terus menerus datang ke sini? Rasa kecewa sedikit menyesaki dada Naruto.

_Tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh berpikiran terus soal Sakura-chan. Aku harus fokus saat ini_.

Refleks kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu masuk saat ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka, "_Moshi, moshi__, okaerinasaimasen_!"

Wajahnya langsung berubah pucat saat melihat apa yang baru saja memasuki café tempatnya bekerja. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar dan berambut pink pucat dengan betuk aneh. Pria itu mengenakan kimono wanita dengan warna mencolok, dan make up sekenanya. Di belakangnya juga ada seorang pria berambut putih panjang yang juga mengenakan kimono. Seisi café langsung menoleh ke arah mereka dengan mulut menganga.

"Mereka okama sungguhan!" seru Naruto—sebelum akhirnya mulutnya dibekap oleh Kiba.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, _Naruko_!" bisik Kiba sambil memegangi mulut Naruto, "Mereka itu pemilik café ini."

"Pemilik café ini…" Sasuke yang dari tadi berdiri di sebelah mereka menelan ludahnya, "Oh, Kami-sama…"

"Ara, Kizune-sama dan Jiraina-sama! _Ohisashiburi_," kata Kakashi menyapa mereka sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Orang yang bernama Kizune, yang berambut pink pucat menutupi wajahnya dengan kipas, "Fufu, apa kabar, Kakashi? Sepertinya keadaan café baik-baik saja sejauh ini. Bahkan pelanggan akhir-akhir ini semakin meningkat, ya? Tidak berat, kan, menjadi chef dan manajer café di saat yang bersamaan?"

"Ah, tentu saja tidak, Kizune-sama," kata Kakashi. Ia memberi isyarat pada maid yang lain untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke atas saja? Banyak orang yang melihat ke arah kita."

Ketiga pria—okama itu langsung berjalan menaiki tangga.

Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke saling berpandangan.

"Apa itu benar-benar pemilik café?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah bekerja lebih lama dari kalian," jawab Kiba. "Tapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Walau wajah mereka seperti itu, mereka baik, kok. Jiraina-sama terutama. Dia pasti akan menyukai kalian."

"Kok rasanya aku merinding, ya," Sasuke memegangi tengkuknya.

Shikamaru berteriak dari jauh, "Oi, cepat kerja! Masih banyak pelanggan yang berdatangan!"

"_Hai_!"

*****RED*****

"Mereka bekerja sebagai maid di sini. Dari kanan ke kiri, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Uchiha Sasuke. Nama mereka saat bekerja adalah Shikako, Kiko, Naruko dan Sasuna," Kakashi menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan teman-temannya, memperkenalkan mereka pada Kizune dan Jiraina.

"Wah, yang ini cantik sekali. Apa benar dia bukan perempuan?" Jiraina mengerling genit pada Naruto.

Naruto berpegangan pada Sasuke sambil memegangi mulutnya, berusaha menahan rasa mualnya saat ini. Untung saja Kakashi berdeham agar Jiraina kembali memperhatikannya.

"Sedangkan maid yang lainnya, ada Deidara dan Neji. Mereka sedang berhalangan hadir." Kakashi menoleh pada dua orang di belakangnya, "Lalu dua orang di sana, mereka chef sepertiku. Sasori dan Yamato."

Yamato membungkukkan tubuhnya, sementara Sasori—pria yang paling berbeda karena satu-satunya yang tidak mengenakan pakaian perempuan, hanya mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi salam 'Yo'.

"Ara, banyak sekali," Kizune menyalami pegawai _Maid d'Latte's _satu persatu. "Semoga kalian betah untuk bekerja di sini."

"Selama kau tidak datang ke sini, aku akan betah."

"Sst!" Kiba menyikut Naruto dengan cukup keras.

Tidak mendengar ucapan Naruto, Kizune hanya tersenyum ramah dan berkata, "Baiklah, kalian boleh melanjutkan waktu istirahat kalian." Dan Naruto dengan terang-terangan menghela nafas lega.

*****RED*****

"Naru-chan? Sudah selesai kerjanya?"

Naruto yang saat itu bertugas membuang sampah, langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Sakura-chan, kau mengagetkanku!"

"Hehe, gomen," Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa malam-malam begini kau masih di sini? Berbahaya, kan… Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat yang hendak berbuat sesuatu padamu?" ujar Naruto khawatir

"Tenang saja… Aku ini sudah memegang sabuk hitam di karate semenjak kelas 5 SD, kok," kata Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Naruto, "Dan aku kebetulan ke toko 24 jam di sebelah sana untuk membelikan ibuku obat maag."

"Kenapa tidak ayahmu saja yang membelikannya?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "Atau saudara laki-lakimu…"

Wajah Sakura berubah sedih. "Aku tidak punya saudara… dan aku hanya tinggal bersama ibuku."

Ucapan itu membuat Naruto merasa bersalah sekaligus salah tingkah, "M-maafkan aku, aku kira…"

"Tenang saja, memang itu kenyataannya. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Naru-chan" Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto. "Meski tidak ada pria itu di rumah, aku dan ibuku tetap hidup bahagia dan berkecukupan, semua berkat usaha ibu." Wajah Sakura yang tadinya tersenyum murung, berubah mengerikan, "Tidak masalah kalau tidak ada pria dalam kehidupan kami. Semua pria memang sama saja, mereka akan mengkhianati wanita yang pernah mencintai mereka. Sai begitu, ayahku juga begitu…"

Kata-kata Sakura membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya. "Tapi, kan, masih ada laki-laki yang tidak seperti itu. Meski aku pernah menjadi korban dari laki-laki…" anak laki-laki yang saat ini berpakaian ala maid dan memakai wig _twin tail_ itu tertawa miris—membayangkan nasibnya sendiri saat menjadi seorang 'perempuan'.

"Pada dasarnya semua laki-laki itu sama saja," gerutu Sakura kesal. Saat ia melihat wajah Naruto, sikapnya kembali melunak. "Sepertinya sikapku tadi berlebihan, ya? Duh, lagi-lagi aku kelewatan bicara. Maafkan aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Memang ucapanmu ada benarnya, Sakura-chan," Naruto tersenyum. "Tapi percayalah, suatu saat nanti akan ada laki-laki yang akan setia padamu dan tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Yang bisa mengobati luka di hatimu." _Dan semoga saja orang itu adalah aku_.

Sakura menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, membuat wajah laki-laki blonde itu memerah, "Kau itu ternyata cukup dewasa juga, ya, Naru-chan? Rasanya kalau mendengarmu bicara begitu, aku jadi merasa tenang."

"E-eh? Benarkah?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan sungkan, "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Tiba-tiba saja pintu belakang café terbuka, menunjukkan sosok Kizune yang sedang berdiri sambil memegangi gagang pintu, "Naruko-chan, boleh aku minta to—" ucapannya langsung terhenti saat matanya tertuju pada Sakura. Mulutnya langsung menganga lebar dan wajahnya terlihat kaget.

Ia langsung menutup pintu dengan keras.

"L-lho? Kizune-sama…" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya melihat keanehan sikap Kizune.

"Tadi itu okama, kan?" tanya Sakura kaget. "Kenapa bisa ada okama di dalam café? Salah satu pengunjungmu, Naru-chan?"

"Ah, bisa dibilang begitu…" Naruto berbohong sambil tertawa kaku.

Sakura terlihat berpikir sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Entah kenapa, rasanya aku mengenal okama tadi…"

Naruto menoleh pada Sakura, "HAH?"

*****RED*****

Setelah Sakura pulang, Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk menemui Kizune. Ia penasaran dengan sikap aneh Kizune saat melihat Sakura dan ucapan gadis berambut pink itu bahwa ia mengenali Kizune. Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mengetuk pintu ruangan manajer, tempat di mana Kizune berada saat ini.

"_Sumimasen_."

"Masuk."

Naruto mengintip lewat celah pintu dan melihat hanya ada Kizune yang sedang duduk di atas sofa dengan kaki terlipat. Kalau saja Kizune memang sungguhan wanita, mungkin Naruto akan berdebar melihatnya. Tapi yang duduk di sana adalah okama dengan kaki masih berbulu dan otot yang masih terbentuk, dengan make up yang tebal yang dan facial hair yang masih kelihatan. Naruto meringis melihatnya.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa denganku, Kizune-sama?"

Kizune melirik ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum ramah, "Ah, Naruko-chan. Maafkan aku tadi, kukira kau sudah selesai membuang sampah. Aku ingin memintamu untuk membantuku. Tapi tenang saja, Shikako-chan untuk membantuku tadi."

"Oh begitu," Naruto menggaruk pipinya. Rasanya aneh sekali kalau ada okama yang memanggilnya dengan nama 'Naruko'. Kenapa dia tidak memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya saja, sih? Toh café sudah tutup.

"Anak perempuan tadi temanmu, ya?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Kizune, "Siapa? Oh, yang tadi… Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Apa dia tahu kalau kau ini seorang laki-laki?"

"Ehm, tidak. Aku tidak berani mengatakan identitasku yang sesungguhnya padanya."

"Jangan sampai kau berbuat apa-apa padanya. Jika hal itu terjadi, kau harus berhadapan denganku, Naruko-chan," wajah Kizune yang biasanya terlihat ramah mendadak berubah kejam.

Naruto mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak pintu, "H-hai! A-aku me-mengerti!" sahutnya ketakutan. "A-aku permisi dulu, Kizune-sama!"

Ia langsung menutup pintu dengan takut-takut. Kenapa Kizune bersikap protektif pada Sakura? Padahal sepertinya mereka tidak saling mengenal. Tapi mengingat sikap Kizune saat melihat Sakura dan mendengar ucapan cewek berambut pink itu…

"Hah. Sudahlah. Toh Kizune-sama tidak mungkin melihatku bersama Sakura terus, kan," ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

*****RED*****

Keesokan paginya, Naruto menyempatkan dirinya ke sekolah melewati bangunan sekolah Sakura. Sekolah mereka ternyata terletak tidak begitu berjauhan. Dan seperti yang diharapkan dari sekolah bagi anak-anak kaya, Santa Maria Gakuen memang bangunan yang sangat megah dan luas dari pada sekolahnya, Konoha Gakuen. Beberapa mobil dengan brand terkenal dari negeri maupun luar negeri bertebaran di mana-mana, mengantarkan para tuan dan nona muda mereka ke sekolah.

"Kenapa kau malah ke sini, Naruto?"

"Soalnya ada seseorang yang ingin aku lihat. Kau sendiri kenapa malah mengikutiku, Teme?"

"Kebetulan aku melihatmu berjalan ke sini saat keluar dari apartemen," sahut Sasuke. "Kau mau melihat anak perempuan itu, ya? Siapa namanya? Sakura?"

"TEME! AWAS!"

Naruto berteriak pada Sasuke saat sebuah mobil hitam nyaris menabrak laki-laki berambut raven itu. Sasuke melompat ke belakang dan mengumpat kesal, "Sialan! Mentang-mentang orang kaya!"

"Kau yang berdiri terlalu ke tengah jalan," gumam Naruto, merasa iri saat pandangan siswi-siswi dari sekolah kaya itu hanya terpaku pada sosok Sasuke.

Matanya bergerak mencari-cari sosok yang ingin dilihatnya. Berambut pink, bermata emerald, dan senyum yang cool. Tanpa sadar Naruto mengeluarkan air liur membayangkannya. Semoga tidak ada yang melihatnya, atau ia bakal dikira orang mesum dan sebagainya.

Sebuah mobil limusin berwarna putih mutiara meluncur melewatinya, lalu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang Santa Maria Gakuen. Dua orang pria berjas hitam turun dari sana, yang satu membukakan pintu dan yang satu lagi memapah seorang penumpang dari dalam. Mata Naruto terpaku pada sosok yang dilihatnya keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Seorang gadis berambut pink sepanjang bahu dan mata emerald, berseragam putih hitam dan rok kotak-kotak melangkah dari dalam mobil. Bukan hanya Naruto saja yang terpaku melihatnya, tapi juga siswa-siswa di sekitar asyik mengamati Sakura. Sakura tidak mempedulikan mereka, dan dengan anggunnya melangkah masuk ke wilayah sekolah.

"Aduh!"

Suara seorang cewek terdengar dari belakang Naruto. Menoleh ke belakang, Naruto mendapati seorang anak perempuan berambut biru keunguan jatuh terduduk di belakangnya, sementara Sasuke terlihat hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Anak itu juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan Sakura. Sesaat menyadari bahwa anak itu habis bertabrakan dengan Sasuke, Naruto langsung menghampirinya.

"G-gomennasai, a-aku tidak melihat ada orang…" kata anak itu, masih dalam posisi duduk.

"Lain kali hati-hati bisa, tidak?" tanya Sasuke dingin pada anak perempuan itu, tidak sekalipun membantunya untuk berdiri.

"G-gomen—"

Naruto mendorong bahu Sasuke pelan, "Sasuke! Jangan kasar begitu! Dia ini cewek, tahu!" ia menoleh pada anak perempuan itu dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Bisa bangun?"

Anak perempuan itu menatap Naruto cukup lama. Lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah sambil menyambut uluran tangan Naruto, "A-arigatou."

Naruto membalas ucapan anak itu dengn senyuman. Setelah ia membantu anak itu bangkit, ia berpaling pada Sasuke, "Aku sudah melihatnya. Ayo, kita pergi sekarang."

"T-tunggu!" panggil anak perempuan tadi pada Naruto. "K-kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

"Nama?" Naruto menatap anak itu dengan bingung. "Uzumaki Naruto. Kau?"

Wajah anak itu memerah lagi, "H-Hyuuga Hinata."

"Baiklah, Hinata. Kami pergi dulu!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata sebelum akhirnya ia pergi bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecak kesal saat mereka berjalan menuju sekolah, "Dia menanyakan namamu, tapi tidak menanyakan namaku? Hebat. Kenapa bisa ada anak perempuan yang lebih tertarik padamu daripada aku?"

Naruto hanya terkekeh, "Cemburu?"

"…tidak. Sama sekali tidak."

*****RED*****

"Moshi, moshi, okaerinasaimasen!"

Para maid di _Maid D'latte's_ menyambut para pelanggan yang baru datang. Kebetulan yang bertugas hari itu ada Neji.

"Tadi pagi aku melihatmu dan Sasuke di sekolahku," kata Kiba pada Naruto saat mereka sedang menunggui pesanan yang akan diantarkan di dekat dapur.

"Oh, ya?"

"Sasuna langsung menjadi bahan pembicaraan anak-anak perempuan di sekolahku, lho."

"Heeh. Memang dia begitu, kan?" Naruto memasang wajah kesal. Sudah pasti Sasuke akan langsung disukai oleh anak-anak perempuan.

"Tadi pagi kau juga berbicara dengan Hinata, ya?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto langsung mengingat sosok Hinata, "Hyuuga Hinata? Ya, tadi pagi ia dan Sasuke bertabrakan dan Sasuke malah memarahinya. Jadi malah aku yang menolongnya," ceritanya. "Dan Sakura-chan… Dia sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahku. Aku berharap kalau saja aku bisa menunjukkan sosokku yang sebenarnya padanya…"

Kiba menepuk bahu Naruto, "Bersabarlah, Naruto. Suatu saat pasti akan tiba saatnya kau dapat jujur padanya. Tapi sayangnya dia sudah memiliki pacar yang sangat sempurna sepertinya."

_Sai, toh. _Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil mengambil pesanan yang sudah jadi.

"Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong Hinata itu adik Neji."

Naruto nyaris menjatuhkan nampannya, "A-adik? Maksudmu mereka bersaudara?" tanyanya mengulangi perkataan Kiba. Ia langsung mengingat nama keluarga Neji. Ah, mereka memang sama-sama Hyuuga.

"Ada yang sedang membicarakanku?"

Kiba dan Naruto tersentak kaget saat Neji tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan mereka. Pria itu memakai pakaian maid khas Cina dengan potongan rok panjang, sementara rambutnya yang memang panjang dibuat dua cepolan. Kalau saja suaranya tidak berat dan rendah, pasti orang-orang akan tertipu dengan penampilannya.

"Ah, tidak. Tenang saja. Ya, kan, Kiko?" Naruto menepuk bahu Kiba. Kiba hanya tertawa kaku.

Keduanya langsung kabur membawa nampan berisi pesanan.

Selesai Naruto membawakan pesanan pelanggannya, bel tanda pelanggan datang kembali berbunyi.

"_Moshi, moshi__. okaerinasaimasen_—"

Naruto melihat Sakura, masih dengan seragam sekolahnya, berjalan memasuki café. Saat melihat ke arah Naruto, cewek berambut pink itu melambaikan tangannya. Di belakangnya, ada Hinata dan seorang anak perempuan berambut blonde pucat.

"Aku datang bersama teman-temanku, Naru-chan," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Masih ada tempat untuk kami, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Di meja nomor 10 seperti biasa, ya." Naruto menyeringai senang melihat kemunculan Sakura. Ia melompat-lompat dengan senang, dan tanpa disadari beberapa pelanggan pria berusaha melihat ke bagian bawah roknya. Saat ia sampai di dapur, Naruto melihat ke arah Neji, "Hei, ada adikmu, tuh."

Neji mengerutkan dahi, "Adik? Darimana kau tahu aku memiliki seorang adik?"

"Kiko bercerita padaku," jawab Naruto. Ia mengarahkan kepalanya ke meja nomor 10, "Dia ada di sana bersama teman-temannya."

Wajah Neji berubah pucat, "…kau saja yang melayani pesanan mereka…"

"Memang aku, kan?" Naruto terlihat bingung. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu, "Rupanya adikmu tidak tahu kalau kau bekerja di sini?"

Saat keduanya melihat bahwa Hinata sedang memperhatikan mereka, Neji langsung memalingkan wajahnya sambil menarik kerah baju Naruto, "Pokoknya layani saja mereka. Jangan sampai Hinata tahu bahwa aku bekerja di sini! Jangan sampai dia melihatku!"

"…h-hai."

Naruto langsung berlari ke meja nomor 10 dan meminta pesanan Sakura beserta teman-temannya. Setelah ia selesai menyebutkan pesanan mereka, Hinata menatap Naruto.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Naruto khawatir, melihat Hinata terus menatapnya. "A-ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Rasanya aku mengenalmu..."

Naruto menelan ludahnya, "Umm... aku harus cepat mengantarkan pesanan kalian." Buru-buru Naruto berjalan meninggalkan meja.

"Kenapa dia kelihatan panik? Memangnya kau bilang apa padanya, Hinata?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Ino."

Sakura memandangi Hinata dengan curiga dan melihat ke arah Naruto (atau Naruko) menghilang.

*****RED*****

"Firasat cewek itu selalu tajam, ya."

"Hah?"

"Gadis yang kutolong tadi pagi—sehabis kau tabrak, bilang bahwa dia mengenalku."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, "Ya, baguslah. Artinya ada seorang cewek yang mau mengenalmu."

Naruto tersinggung, "Entah itu ejekan atau bukan. Kau tahu, kalau dia mengenalku, mungkin saja dia juga mengenalmu dan identitas kita dalam bahaya! Apalagi kalau Neji sampai ketahuan oleh adiknya sendiri bahwa dia bekerja di sini sebagai maid, reputasi cafe kita dalam bahaya!"

"Dan kau baru menyadarinya sekarang? Dasar lamban," komentar Sasuke sambil melenggang pergi sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman yang berwarna warni.

Kesal, Naruto menendang bokong Sasuke dan membuat cowok berambut raven itu nyaris menjatuhkan nampannya ke wajah seorang pelanggan. Sasuke langsung menyumpahi Naruto dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Selesai menunggui pesanan pelanggan favoritnya dan mengantarkan makanan, Naruto buru-buru kembali ke kounter dapur. Pandangan Hinata menusuk ke arahnya.

_Apa dia tahu jati diriku yang sesungguhnya? Aku kan baru memberitahukan namaku tadi pagi, masa dia langsung mengenaliku.._.

"Hinata... apa dia bertanya sesuatu tentangku?"

Naruto melompat kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Neji muncul di hadapannya, "I-iie! Sama sekali tidak. Kalian kan sama sekali belum bertemu di sini."

Neji menghela napas lega, "Baguslah. Aku akan merasa malu seumur hidup dan tidak pernah keluar dari kamarku kalau sampai Hinata menemukanku seperti ini."

"...kau terlalu berlebihan," Naruto menepuk bahu Neji, menenangkan seniornya di cafe. "Lagi pula, dia curiga padaku. Gara-gara tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya dan menyebutkan namaku, tiba-tiba saja dia mengenaliku."

"Kalau begitu kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Mungkin kau juga harus jarang menampakkan dirimu yang sesungguhnya."

"Ah, benar juga."

*****RED*****

Setelah Sakura dan teman-temannya pergi, Naruto langsung mengganti pakaiannya dan bergegas pulang. Hari ini ia merasa sangat lelah, harus berpura-pura di hadapan lebih banyak orang termasuk Sakura. Mungkin ucapan Neji memang benar, bisa gawat kalau dia banyak menampakkan diri dalam sosok aslinya. Apalagi Hinata, yang baru ditemuinya bisa langsung mengenali dirinya.

Malam itu kota cukup ramai oleh suara sirene mobil dan lalu lalang orang-orang yang habis pulang dari kantor maupun yang sedang pergi menghadiri acara masing-masing. Ia melewati sebuah gang kecil gelap menuju apartemen bobrok, di mana ia bertetanggaan dengan Sasuke (yang merupakan suatu kebetulan mereka bisa bertetangga).

Sasuke sendiri sudah pulang dari tadi, beralasan bahwa ia harus membetulkan atap rumahnya yang bocor—padahal ia tinggal di apartemen. Naruto kadang bisa mengerti di mana letak kebodohan temannya itu, meski ia sendiri mungkin jauh lebih payah dari Sasuke—kalau saja ia mau mengakuinya.

Gang kecil itu berbelok menuju sebuah jalan pertokoan dengan jalan raya di tengah-tengahnya. Banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang di sana. Cowok berkumis kucing itu hendak menyebrangi jalan raya saat ia melihat siluet seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Hei, ayolah, pergi bersama kami saja. Kami akan mentraktirmu nanti."

"Percayalah, kami bukan orang jahat. Kami semua ini orang baik, kok."

"Kita ke bar di situ saja, yuk? Atau kau mau kami antar ke hotel? Yang mana saja boleh."

Ternyata orang yang dikenal oleh Naruto itu adalah Sakura, di tempat yang ramai dengan orang—tempat yang sebenarnya tidak cukup aman untuk didatangi sendirian. "Aku tidak mau ikut dengan kalian. Ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan." Sakura berlalu pergi dengan sikap dingin, tapi sebuah tangan menarik lengannya.

"Jangan kasar begitu, kalau tidak, kami yang akan memaksamu."

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura berusaha menendang salah seorang pria, tapi justru tubuhnya ditarik di satu sisi yang lain oleh seorang lagi yang menahannya

_Gawat! Sakura-chan dalam bahaya! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!_ Batin Naruto panik. Ia sadar bahwa tempat Sakura diganggu oleh kawanan pria mesum itu cukup jauh dari perhatian orang-orang, sehingga kalau Sakura berteriak pun belum tentu ada yang mendengarnya. _Kalau begitu aku yang harus menolongnya. Tapi wajahku kelihatan begini, sialan_... Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menemukan sebuah kantung plastik hitam, lalu menyambarnya. Ia langsung memakaikan kantung itu ke wajahnya.

"Lepaskan aku, atau aku akan te—"

"PAHLAWAN DATANG! JENG JENG JENG!"

Naruto melompat ke arah kawanan pria yang menahan Sakura sambil memasang pose ala Kamen Rider. Ia langsung merubah posisinya saat sadar bahwa beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan tak senang.

_Sialan, kenapa aku melakukan hal ini, hah_! "P-pokoknya, lepaskan cewek itu atau kalian akan berakhir di rumah sakit. Tidak, kalau lebih parahnya di tempat pemakaman. BWAHAHAHA." Cowok blonde itu penasaran pada dirinya sendiri, berapa banyak film pahlawan super yang sudah dilihatnya sampai ia bisa berkata demikian.

"Hei, orang aneh, minggir kau. Justru kau yang akan babak belur," kata seorang pria dengan tak senang.

"Hmmf. Coba saja kalau bisa," Naruto mengayunkan tangannya—mengajak kawanan pria tersebut agar berhadapan dengannya. _Untung saja aku sudah sering berguru Karate pada Otou-san dan Thai Boxing pada Okaa-san. Kalau begini aku..._

PLAK. BUGH. DUAKK. BUGH. BUGH.

"Hajar lagi anak yang sok ini!"

Naruto melindungi wajahnya yang sudah setengahnya babak belur sehabis dihajar. Kenapa kenyataan selalu tak seindah apa yang orang harapkan?

"Hentikan!"

Sakura melompat ke arah seorang pria sambil mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi, lalu mendaratkannya ke wajah orang itu. Belum selesai, ia berputar dan meninju wajah para pria yang _shock _melihat seorang kawanan mereka ambruk ke tanah. Lalu cewek berambut pink itu membanting tubuh seorang pria yang lebih gemuk daripada pria lainnya dengan suara debuman keras.

BRAK. BRUK. BUGH. DUAKK. DESH. DESH.

Naruto menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan tidak percaya. Kawanan pria yang jumlahnya lebih dari 10 orang itu kini terkapar tak berdaya di hadapannya setelah dihajar oleh Sakura. Masih mematung, tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik oleh cewek cantik itu—mengajaknya untuk menjauhi para pria yang sudah terkapar di tanah.

Mereka berlari menyebrangi trotoar yang berada di seberang (yang untungnya lebih ramai dan lebih aman, mungkin).

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat dingin, mungkin karena pengaruh kebenciannya terhadap pria—sosok Naruto yang sesungguhnya yang tidak ia ketahui—tetapi juga penuh kelembutan. Naruto menyadari bahwa Sakura mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Justru seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu," Naruto menyeringai.

Sakura membersihkan luka di wajah Naruto dengan sapu tangannya, "Harusnya memang aku yang bertanya, _baka_! Kalau kau memang tidak bisa berkelahi, seharusnya jangan sok menyelamatkan cewek yang tidak pernah kau kenal!"

Naruto hanya tertawa pahit, seperti saat ia habis menghirup kuah ramen yang tidak sengaja terlalu banyak dimasukkan wasabi oleh ibunya. Dan itu rasanya sama sekali tidak enak. Bahkan Sakura juga sepertinya tidak ingat bahwa ia pernah bertemu dengan wujud asli '_Naruko_'. "Gomennasai. Aku kira kau tidak akan bisa menghadapi mereka."

"Aku memang tidak mungkin bisa menghadapi mereka kalau tidak ada kau, sebenarnya..." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, arigatou... umm..."

"Tidak masalah. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto." Buru-buru Naruto menabrakkan wajahnya ke dinding sebuah bangunan. Sialan, apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Ia baru saja mengatakan namanya pada Sakura, dua kali! Sebelumnya ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Uzumaki Naruko, dan sekarang Uzumaki Naruto! Rahasianya sudah pasti akan terungkap—

"Kau... saudara laki-laki Naru-chan, ya? Naruko, maksudku. Uzumaki Naruko."

Hening.

"Eh?"

"Wajah kalian juga mirip. Pasti kalian bersaudara..." Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. "OH, aku ingat! Kau pernah bertemu denganku sekali. Dan saat itu kau juga memanggil namaku!"

"Oh? I-itu... ya, ya! Naruko pernah bercerita padaku bahwa dia memiliki seorang teman bernama Sakura..."

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa mengenali wajahku?"

"I-itu... itu... kebetulan. Hahaha."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi dengan tidak percaya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi. Hati-hatilah, dan jangan lupa untuk segera memeriksakan luka-lukamu ke dokter." Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"K-kau juga, Sakura-chan! Hati-hati!"

Sakura membalas lambaian tangannya dengan sebuah tangan yang terangkat.

_Ternyata Sakura-chan tidak sepenuhnya membenci cowok. Artinya aku masih punya kesempatan..._

__Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu,"...Lalu bagaimana caranya aku menjadi dua orang dalam satu tubuh?"

*****RED*****

**a/n: Yang masih ingat dengan fic ini, maafkan saya tidak pernah mengupdate dan butuh waktu 2 tahun untuk chapter barunya;; gara-gara saya baca ulang fic ini, saya langsung mikir bikin lanjutannya XD Beginilah jadinya kalau banyak fic yang belum diupdate *ngeles*  
**

**review, flames, kritik dan segala macamnya diterima! Sankyuu~  
**


	3. I'll Bring Your Order in A Moment

"_...Lalu bagaimana caranya aku menjadi dua orang dalam satu tubuh?"_

**OKAMA'S REPORT**

**Chapter 3: I'll Bring Your Order in A Moment**

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto aniki :D**

**Warning: Heavy OOC, AU, slight sho-ai, okamas everywhere~**

"Naruko-chan! Di sini!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah gadis berambut pink yang melambai ke arahnya. Sosok gadis itu tertutup sebagian oleh kerumunan orang di taman, tapi Naruto dapat melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas. Dengan senyum mengembang ia berlari menghampiri gadis itu.

"Sakura-chan..."

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan wignya jatuh terlepas dari kepalanya begitu ia tiba di tempat gadis bernama Sakura itu. Rasa panik menyelimuti tubuhnya saat ia melihat wignya terlepas begitu saja dari kepalanya ke dekat kakinya, apalagi saat ia melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"K-kau—Kau bukan Naruko!" kata Sakura marah sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto, wajahnya merah padam karena merasa telah dibohongi.

"Tunggu, Sakura-chan, aku bisa menjelaskannya—"

"Aku benci pada pria, apalagi dengan pria yang gemar crossdressing sepertimu!"

Tanpa bisa menghentikannya, Naruto melihat Sakura berlari menjauhinya. Kakinya tak bisa digerakkan saat ia berusaha mengejar sosok gadis itu, dan kerumunan orang-orang semakin ramai berlalu ke arahnya.

"SAKURA-CHAN, TUNGGU—"

_BYUUURR_

"Puah!"

Naruto terbangun dari mimpinya dan mendapati dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya yang basah. _Jadi hanya mimpi, _pikirnya lega.

Tiba-tiba ia tersadar akan suatu hal dan langsung menoleh ke sebelahnya. Di sebelahnya berdiri Sasuke yang sedang mengangkat ember kosong di atas kepalanya, jelas-jelas terlihat habis menyiramkan seluruh isi ember ke tempat tidur Naruto. Naruto menggerutu marah dan menyerbu Sasuke seperti predator yang melihat mangsanya.

"Heii! Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku baru mengganti selimut futonku kemarin! Dan lagi, kenapa kau bisa masuk ke kamarku?!"

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan acuh, "Kau lupa mengunci kamar apartemenmu, _baka yarou_. Untung aku yang masuk ke sini, bukannya pencuri."

"Kalau pun seandainya ada pencuri di sini, apa yang mau dia ambil dariku?" tanya Naruto datar.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak, "Ah, benar juga." Ia baru teringat bahwa apartemen bobrok mereka hanya diisi oleh orang-orang yang berkehidupan pas-pasan dan nyaris di setiap kamar penyewa apartemen tidak ada barang berharga sama sekali. Kalaupun berharga hanya berupa kulkas murah atau peralatan masak yang dibeli saat ada diskon besar-besaran.

Menyedihkan (tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau mengakui keadaannya saat itu).

"Aku tadi mendengar suara orang menangis. Kukira di dalam kamarmu ada apa, ternyata menangisi seorang gadis dalam mimpi. Pfft," Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa.

"Daripada kau, memangnya kapan kau memimpikan seorang wanita? Jangan-jangan kau ini homo, ya?"

"Apa?! Jangan sembarangan!"

"KALIAN BERISIK SEKALI, INI MASIH PAGI! KALAU MAU BERTENGKAR DI LUAR SAJA SANA!"

Suara pemilik apartemen yang menggelegar langsung membuat keduanya tutup mulut dan memilih untuk saling mengirimkan death glare ke satu sama lain.

*****RED*****

Saat Naruto menjalani shiftnya di pagi hari, ia mendapati Neji yang berwajah pucat sedang menyandar di kounter dekat dapur. Tubuh pria berusia 19 itu tampak cocok dibalut cheongsam berwarna merah tua yang memiliki potongan memanjang hingga ke pahanya, menampakkan kakinya yang ramping tapi berotot—seperti yang dimiliki pria pada umumnya (Naruto tahu bahwa Neji pasti baru bercukur pagi tadi karena pahanya benar-benar mulus). Rambutnya yang panjang alami dan dibiarkan tergerai membuatnya tampak benar-benar seperti seorang wanita. Kalau saja suaranya tidak rendah, pasti banyak pria yang sudah mengajaknya kencan dari dulu (dan karena itu dia dipekerjakan sebagai pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan karena suaranya yang terlalu rendah).

Neji mendesah panjang saat Naruto berjalan di hadapannya, menarik perhatian pemuda berambut blonde itu.

"Kau kenapa, Neji? Ada sesuatu?"

Neji tersentak dari lamunannya dan tampak tergagap sesaat, "Bukan apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Kau tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Padahal biasanya kau memasang wajah galak, lebih galak dari Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya hari ini aku melihatmu mendesah terus seperti itu."

"Bukan apa-apa! Pokoknya sesuatu yang merupakan masalahku bukan urusanmu, oke? Sekarang pergi dariku!" usir Neji sambil menendang tubuh Naruto menjauh darinya.

Naruto menggerutu marah tapi dia memilih untuk menuruti kemauan Neji sebelum pemuda itu semakin menyakitinya.

Bel tanda pengunjung berbunyi dan Naruto langsung mengampiri pintu masuk sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya, "_Moshi, moshi_—"

Ia melihat sosok Hinata bergaun satin warna putih dengan rok mengembang dan renda-renda di sana sini berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan sikap tersipu-sipu, persis seperti saat Naruto bertemu dengannya pertama kali.

"Kau mau duduk di mana?" tanya Naruto ramah dan hati-hati saat Hinata tetap terdiam di tempatnya, mengamati sekeliling cafe seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. _Uh-oh_. Tiba-tiba Naruto menyesal untuk setuju melayani gadis itu, di saat beberapa saat lalu Hinata nyaris mengenali identitasnya.

"Jadi, adakah yang ingin kau pesan?"

"U-umm, apakah di sini ada pekerja yang bernama Hyuuga Neji?"

"Eh?"

Naruto menoleh sedikit ke belakang bahunya dan melihat Neji sudah membalikkan tubuhnya, berusaha kabur dengan sikap canggung yang justru terlihat mencurigakan. Sesaat Neji melirik ke arahnya dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke mulut, menyuruh Naruto tutup mulut.

_Itu karma karena kau sudah menendangku, sialan! _Tapi Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas dendam pada Neji dan hanya tersenyum gugup pada Hinata, "Err, sepertinya itu nama cowok, ya? Umm di cafe ini hanya ada perempuan—ya, perempuan."

"B-begitu," kata Hinata, membuat Naruto langsung merasa bersalah telah berbohong. "Kalau begitu aku mau duduk di dekat jendela saja. N-nanti akan ada temanku datang ke sini, umm, Sakura. Kalian saling kenal, kan?"

Senyuman cerah mengembang di wajah Naruto, "Oh, tentu saja! Baiklah silahkan duduk!"

Naruto berjalan untuk mengambil daftar menu saat sebuah tangan menyambut pergelangan tangannya. Ternyata tangan Sasuke.

"Biar aku saja yang melayani pesanannya." Kata Sasuke datar. Naruto memandanginya dengan wajah bingung, dan Sasuke menjelaskan, "Kurasa lebih baik kau tidak terlalu sering muncul di hadapan gadis itu. Dia mulai mengetahui identitas Neji. Bisa saja dia juga mengenalimu sebagai pria yang beberapa hari lalu ia minta namanya."

"Lho? Kalau kau sendiri? Waktu kita bertemu Hinata kan kau juga bersamaku!"

"Ck, mana mungkin dia mengenaliku. Dia kan takut padaku. Seberapapun besar ketajaman firasat seorang cewek, mereka tak akan mampu mengenaliku, huahaha," tawa pemuda berambut raven itu dengan nada datar.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dan membiarkan Sasuke mengambilkan menu untuk Hinata.

Pemuda blonde itu memutuskan untuk menemui Neji yang sedang sembunyi-sembunyi memperhatikan Hinata di balik kounter dapur, dengan sangaaat hati-hati agar Hinata tidak melihatnya.

"Aku tahu alasan moodmu sangat jelek hari ini. Jangan-jangan Hinata hampir mengetahui identitasmu, ya?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, huh?!" Neji terloncat kaget.

"...soalnya memang ketahuan dari kelakuanmu hari ini."

Neji mendesah panjang, "Aku berniat mencuci seragam kerjaku di rumah. Dan kemarin pagi, saat aku hendak menjemurnya diam-diam, Hinata menemukan cheongsam milikku di dekat tempat aku mencuci baju! Dia bertanya itu milik siapa, tapi mana mungkin aku mengatakannya, kan? Kalau begini lain kali aku lebih memilih Deidara untuk mencucikan bajuku! Meski kemungkinannya dia malah akan memakainya berminggu minggu sebelum mengembalikannya padaku!" pemuda itu meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi, "Lalu Hinata mulai menemukan alat make up di tasku tadi siang. Bukannya aku menjelaskan atau mencari alasan, aku langsung kabur dari rumah!"

"Memang benar kata Sasuke, cewek memiliki insting yang tajam," Naruto termangguk-mangguk mendengarkan cerita Neji.

"Kalau sampai pamanku tahu aku crossdressing, bisa-bisa dia mengusirku dari rumah! Kau tahu, kan, bagaimana keluargaku?" Neji kembali menjelaskan saat ia melihat Naruto menggeleng, "Keluarga itu menjunjung kehormatan! Kalau sampai ia mengetahui keponakannya crossdressing, itu sama saja menghancurkan nama keluarga Hyuuga! Bekerja sebagai maid? Yang benar saja! Hidupku sudah berakhir! Aku tidak punya siapapun lagi selain keluargaku..."

Neji mulai terlihat panik dan was was, terlihat seperti orang terkena paranoia. Naruto khawatir apakah lebih baik ia memanggil psikiater untuk berbicara dengan Neji agar bisa membantunya memecahkan masalah pria itu. Padahal menurutnya dia tidak perlu sekhawatir itu apabila identitas dirinya ketahuan oleh adiknya, pengecualian untuk Naruto yang tidak ingin identitasnya diketahui oleh Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto," kata Neji sambil menarik lengan Naruto tanpa diduganya, "Lebih baik kau yang melayani Hinata. Aku tidak bisa menemuinya saat ini dengan penampilan seperti ini, tapi kurasa Sasuke membuatnya ketakutan dengan memandanginya seperti itu."

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata, di mana Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sambil beberapa kali berusaha bicara—sepertinya menyebutkan pesanan yang ia inginkan—sementara Sasuke mengawasinya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Gadis itu sepertinya benar-benar tidak mengangkat kepalanya karena takut pada Sasuke, pikir Naruto simpati.

"Baiklah..."

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke tetapi tepat saat pemuda itu selesai melayani Hinata.

"Tenang saja," kata Sasuke seolah-olah membaca pikiran Naruto, "Dia belum tahu—ya, belum tahu, identitas Neji yang sebenarnya. Bahkan dia juga sepertinya tidak mengenaliku sama sekali. Lebih baik kita jangan terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengannya. Apalagi beberapa hari lalu dia nyaris mengenalimu sebagai pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto."

Sang pemuda blonde yang namanya disebutkan itu mengerucutkan mulutnya, "Tapi sepertinya pandanganmu itu sudah berinteraksi dengan intim dengannya. Kau mengintimidasi gadis malang itu, bukannya mengawasinya."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dengan tidak peduli dan berjalan ke kounter sambil menyebutkan dan menempelkan pesanan Hinata.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara cekcok di antara Neji dan Sasuke. Neji mengomeli Sasuke karena bersikap tidak sopan pada adiknya sementara Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan dingin.

Naruto baru menyadari bahwa Neji mengidap sister complex yang sangat parah terhadap Hinata hari itu juga.

*****RED*****

"Naru-chan!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa hari itu juga ia melihat Sakura datang lagi ke cafe. Sepertinya gadis itu janjian dengan Hinata. Biasa, rutinitas anak perempuan jalan-jalan dengan sesamanya dan membicarakan sesuatu yang menurut mereka menarik.

Sakura duduk di sebelah Hinata dan memesan minuman berupa _coke float._

"Kau mau ikut jalan-jalan setelah ini bersama kami, Naru-chan?" tanya Sakura saat pemuda itu membawakannya _coke float_ pesanannya.

"Eh? Tapi aku pasti akan mengganggu jadinya. Lagipula kalian pasti berjanji untuk jalan berdua, kan?" _Apalagi aku juga harus banyak menghindar berinteraksi dengan Hinata, kalau kalau dia mulai menyadari sesuatu._

Naruto melirik sesaat ke arah Hinata yang ternyata juga sedang meliriknya dengan sangat penasaran.

"Tidak juga, kok! Lagi pula semakin banyak cewek semakin seru untuk pergi _shopping_! Bukankah begitu, Hinata?"

Hinata langsung menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura, "Eh-oh, i-iya. Tentu saja. L-lagipula Ino tidak ada bersama dengan kita hari ini."

"Tuh, kan! Ayolah, Naru-chan, pergi berbelanja bersama kami!" seru Sakura setengah memohon sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Naruto berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak merasa silau dengan mata berbinar-binar milik Sakura, berusaha agar ia dan Hinata tidak semakin sering berinteraksi, "..u-uh... b-baiklah..."

Akhirnya ia pun kalah karena tidak kuat melihat Sakura memohon padanya.

*****RED*****

"Kau mau ke mana? Shiftmu kan belum selesai, Dobe!" omel Sasuke melihat Naruto sudah berbenah dan mengganti bajunya tanpa melepaskan wignya.

"Err—"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah ruangan cafe, "Oh begitu rupanya. Ada cewek yang kau suka di sana. Tapi kau tahu kan kalau ada Hinata juga di sana?! Kau bodoh atau bagaimana sampai membiarkan dirimu pergi bertiga dengan anak-anak cewek?! Kau mau identitasmu ketahuan apa?! Kalau sampai ketahuan cafe ini bisa bubar!"

Naruto mengatupkan tangan di depan wajahnya sambil bermohon-mohon di hadapan Sasuke, "Maafkan aku, Teme! Tapi hari ini Sakura-chan mengajakku pergi berbelanja bertiga! Ini kesempatanku satu-satunya untuk mendekatinya! Sakura-chan begitu membenci cowok sehingga tidak mungkin aku mendekatinya sebagai seorang cowok, kan?"

"Dia... suka dengan sesamanya? Haha, beruntung kau Naruto."

"Bukan! Pokoknya sekali ini saja, bilang pada Kakashi-san kalau aku ada keperluan lain! _Ja ne_!" seru Naruto sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruang staff.

"Baka! Tunggu dulu!" Sasuke tidak dapat mengejar Naruto karena pemuda itu sudah berlari mengejar Sakura dan Hinata. Sambil menggerutu, pemuda itu bergumam, "Awas saja kau, kalau sampai identitasmu ketahuan, aku akan menertawaimu nanti. Ah, kalau sampai hal itu terjadi berarti aku harus mencari pekerjaan lain."

*****RED*****

Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraannya lama-lama saat ia berjalan berduaan dengan Sakura (bertiga dengan Hinata). Membosankan memang, hanya melihat-lihat kaca etalase toko yang memajang berbagai macam benda, lalu keluar masuk toko yang menurut kedua gadis itu menarik, dan membeli barang-barang yang menurut Naruto terlalu mubazir untuk dibeli.

Tapi saat ia melihat Sakura mencoba berbagai macam baju (bahkan pakaian dalam), Naruto mengucapkan syukur yang tak terkira. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bisa melihat Sakura tampil manis dengan berbagai busana. Pemuda blonde itu nyaris mimisan saat Sakura mengajaknya masuk untuk membantunya memasangkan tali bra (betapa bahagianya ia saat itu!).

Sementara Hinata melihat-lihat beberapa baju yang dipajang, sesekali Naruto memergoki gadis berambut panjang lavender itu mengawasi dirinya. "U-umm, Hinata-chan? A-ada apa?"

Hinata buru-buru memalingkan wajah saat Naruto menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang menatapnya, "B-bukan apa-apa."

_Pasti ada apa-apa_.

Di saat yang bersamaan Sakura keluar dari _fitting room_ sambil membawa baju yang tadi dicobanya. Naruto bisa mendengar suara Hinata menarik napas lega, membuatnya semakin khawatir kalau-kalau Hinata sebenarnya mengetahui identitasnya.

"Oh, iya, Naru-chan," kata Sakura, "Kemarin aku bertemu dengan saudaramu."

"O-oh, ya?" sahut Naruto pura-pura terkejut, tapi Hinata semakin menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Dia tahu namaku entah dari mana—"

"P-pasti itu aku! Aku bercerita padanya kalau aku berteman dengan seorang anak perempuan bernama Sakura!"

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, membuat Naruto mulai merasa tegang.

"Dia menyelamatkanku saat aku diganggu oleh kawanan pria berandal. Dia benar-benar mirip sekali denganmu!" kata-kata 'mirip' membuat Hinata semakin mengerutkan dahinya ke arah Naruto. "Dia juga berambut blonde dan memiliki wajah yang sama persis denganmu!"

"I-itu soalnya... k-kami kembar... begitulah..."

"Oh, ya? Siapa namanya?"

_Oh, kami-sama_... Naruto menatap sekilas ke arah Hinata yang dari tadi diam hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan 'awas' dan menelan ludahnya, "U-Uzumaki Naruto. Namanya sama persis denganku, bukan?"

"Ah, begitu rupanya, ternyata kalian memang kembar," Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan.

"A-aku..." Hinata berhenti di belakang keduanya, membuat Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hinata, ada apa?"

Hinata menarik lengan jaket Naruto, "A-aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Dengan saudaramu itu, Naru-chan."

_Nani_?!

"A-anu Hinata... maksudmu? Bertemu dengan... um, Naruto? K-kurasa itu tidak mungkin..." sahut Naruto terbata-bata. Kenapa Hinata ingin bertemu dengan _dirinya_?

"Hinata? Kau mengenal saudara Naru-chan?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Dengan wajah memerah, Hinata menatap Sakura dan Naruto bergantian dengan wajah malu-malu. "Kurasa aku jatuh cinta pandangan pertama dengannya."

"HEE?" seru Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan.

_H-Hinata menyukaiku?!_

*****RED*****

Sasuke menyapukan peluh di dahinya dan menarik napas panjang. Ia menepuk-nepukkan tangannya pada celemek maid yang sedang dikenakannya dan melihat halaman depan cafe yang sudah ia bersihkan dari sampah dedaunan. Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Sasuke mengembangkan tersenyum sedikit.

KLONTANG

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan membuang sampah sembarangan! Kau tidak bisa menghargai kerja keras orang, huh?!" serunya marah saat melihat seorang pelanggan membuang sampah kaleng _coca cola_ sembarangan di hadapannya. Mentang-mentang mereka membeli kaleng itu di cafe, bukan berarti mereka bisa seenaknya membuang sampah kaleng sembarangan!

Pelanggan pria yang mengenakan bandana di kepalanya Sasuke kenali sebagai salah seorang pelanggan setia yang selalu datang ke cafe. Namanya kalau tidak salah Genma atau siapalah, ia tak peduli.

Genma menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum salah tingkah, "Ah, Sasuna-chan. Maaf, maaf. Aku sedang terburu-buru sekarang, tolong jangan marah. Lain kali aku tidak akan buang sembarangan lagi."

Sasuke tersentak dan menyadari bahwa dirinya masih mengenakan pakaian maid berwarna hitam kebiruan dengan apron berenda-renda ditambah wig berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya saat menjadi 'Sasuna'. Buru-buru Sasuke langsung mengubah sikapnya, "Ano, _goshuujin__-__sama_, tapi aku sudah susah payah membersihkan halaman cafe dan sekarang kau mengotorinya..." Sasuke memasang wajah sedih sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas dada, "Kau sama sekali tidak menghargai kerja kerasku..."

Pria berbandana itu langsung tersentak kaget dan buru-buru memungut kaleng _coca cola_ yang tadi dibuangnya, lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis (pemuda) yang sedang (pura-pura) menangis itu. "Sasuna-chan! Maafkan aku! Lihat, aku sudah membuangnya! Aku memang jahat sudah membiarkan gadis sepertimu menangis, apalagi mengotori lingkungan cafe ini! Aku sungguh pria memalukan!"

"_Arigatou_,_ goshuujin__-__sama_, aku harap lain kali kau jangan pernah mengulanginya lagi. Bahkan di mana pun kau berada aku harap kau jangan bersikap jorok seperti itu," Sasuke tersenyum pada Genma. _Lihat saja, kalau kau mengulanginya lagi aku akan memasukkan kepalamu ke kaleng itu_.

Tidak membaca pikiran Sasuke, Genma langsung memerah sambil memasang wajah senang luar biasa. Dengan malu-malu ia menganggukkan kepalanya sekencang-kencangnya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke memasang wajah ngeri melihat pemandangan itu. _Sialan, aku malah membuat pria lain menyukai 'Sasuna'._

Menoleh, ia mendapati Naruto memandanginya dengan mulut menganga lebar di dekat persimpangan jalan sambil menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Ternyata kau memang..."

"T-tunggu! Kau salah paham!" kata Sasuke panik, berusaha menerangkan, "Aku—"

"Tak perlu menjelaskannya, Teme. Aku punya masalah yang lebih berat dari pada masalah yang sedang kau alami," Naruto merangkul bahu Sasuke.

"Dengar, aku bukan—"

"Hinata. Dia bukannya mengetahui identitasku," potong Naruto sambil memasang wajah serius, "Ternyata dia menyukaiku."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan aneh, terkejut, tidak percaya—lalu kembali memasang wajah dinginnya yang seperti biasa. "Oke, aku memang sudah menyadari kalau dia sepertinya tertarik padamu. Tapi kalau _kenyataannya _dia memang menyukaimu... itu..."

"Dan dia memintaku untuk menemuinya di Santa Maria Gakuen besok. Jam 5."

Sasuke memasang wajah kaget, "HAH?!"

Di dekat tempat parkir cafe, sesosok pria berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam mengawasi mereka—atau tepatnya mengawasi Naruto. Kehadirannya tidak disadari oleh mereka dan pria itu pun tampak enggan untuk memberitahukan keberadaanya pada orang yang sedang diawasinya.

"Jadi dia rupanya, teman Sakura."

*****RED*****

Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya, berusaha mengusir kepenatan sejenak yang ia rasakan setelah pergi berbelanja dengan Hinata dan Naruko. Hari ini ia banyak bersenang-senang bersama keduanya, meskipun Ino tidak ada bersama mereka. Sahabatnya yang berambut pirang pucat dan selalu diikat ekor kuda itu beralasan bahwa ia tidak bisa ikut karena ada urusan penting.

Mengenai Naruko, entah kenapa, padahal baru beberapa saat ia mengenal gadis itu, Sakura bisa akrab dengannya. Padahal mereka tidak satu sekolah dan bukan teman yang saling lama mengenal. Tapi Naruko benar-benar sudah seperti sahabatnya sendiri. Meski awalnya Sakuralah yang berapi-api untuk berteman dengan Naruko, tapi tampaknya Naruko juga sangat senang bisa bersahabat dengannya. Gadis berkuncir dua itu tidak pernah menolak saat Sakura mengajaknya pergi berbelanja atau kemana pun.

Hampir setiap Sakura merasakan kesepian, semenjak kelas 3 SMA ia pergi ke cafe _Maid d'Latte's Cafe_ atas rekomendasi teman sekelasnya, dan menemukan tempat duduk favoritnya yang menghadap ke arah pantai. Ia selalu melihat Naruko bekerja di sana, bersama dengan para maid lainnya. Tapi entah kenapa, Sakura tertarik untuk mengenal gadis berambut pirang itu. Bukan karena ia membenci pria dan mulai menyeleweng ke arah sana, tapi ia kagum dengan Naruko yang selalu memasang wajah gembira dan ramah—bahkan lebih ramah daripada pelayan cafe lainnya di cafe itu—meskipun beberapa kali ia digoda oleh pengunjung yang genit.

Mungkin karena ia ingin seperti Naruko, menjadi seperti dirinya yang dulu yang selalu tersenyum dengan riang...

Sakura terlepas dari pikirannya saat memasuki daerah perumahan elit. Refleks, Sakura melambaikan tangan pada seorang petugas polisi yang sedang mengendarai sepeda dan kebetulan lewat di hadapannya. Pria setengah baya dan berkacamata itu balas melambai padanya, mengetahui bahwa yang barusan menyapanya adalah putri seorang CEO perusahaan terkenal dan tuan tanah terkemuka di kawasan elit tersebut.

Mengingat kata CEO di ingatannya, Sakura langsung menunduk sedih. Ia mengingat-ingat alasan mengapa ia begitu membenci pria.

Pertama ayahnya, dan yang kedua... Sai.

Di pikirannya, pria adalah makhluk Tuhan yang hanya bisa menyakiti lawan jenisnya. Karena ayahnya, kini ibunyalah yang harus bekerja keras untuk meneruskan perusahaan, menggantikan ayahnya hingga jarang pulang ke rumah. Sekali pun ibunya pulang, gadis berambut pink itu tidak pernah sempat melihat ibunya. Ia merindukan keluarganya, merindukan rumahnya yang selalu diiringi suara tawa. Tapi ayahnya tidak pernah pulang semenjak 5 tahun lalu.

Sementara itu, Sai. Pria yang pernah mengobati kesedihannya dan memberikannya kebahagiaan. Sai adalah cinta pertama dan kekasih pertamanya. Sai yang tampan, pandai, putra seorang pelukis dan pemilik galeri yang terkenal, serba sempurna. Ia begitu mencintai pemuda itu sampai suatu hari ia mendapati Sai...

Sakura mengusap air mata yang tanpa ia sadari mengalir di pipinya.

Tak ada gunanya ia mengingat sekarang, karena sekarang ia sudah memilih untuk menganggap bahwa semua pria adalah sama.

"Ya, semua pria sama. Mereka sama saja. Datang dengan kata-kata manis, dan pergi meninggalkan duri," gumam Sakura pahit.

Tak terasa ia sudah tiba di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Haruno, yang terbuat dari besi dicat hitam dan dihiasi dengan ornamen besi dicat emas dan kaca transparan. Di dua sisi pagar terdapat pagar dari batu berwarna hitam yang diselimuti oleh tanaman rambat. Lambang keluarga Haruno berupa bunga Sakura dan spiral di tengahnya berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah pintu gerbang. Sebuah bel listrik dilengkapi kamera CCTV masing-masing terletak di pagar yang terbuat dari batu hitam, untuk memastikan tamu seperti apakah yang diperbolehkan masuk.

Saat Sakura menekan bel listrik, terdengar suara pria dari speaker dekat pintu gerbang, "_Hime-sama_? Silahkan masuk! Kami semua mencari _Hime-sama_ dari tadi siang!"

"Maafkan aku Raidou, tapi aku merasa lebih baik kalau jalan-jalan dengan kaki," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

Terdengar suara pintu pagar terbuka dan Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalamnya.

_Tapi mungkin pemuda itu tidak..._ pikiran Sakura kembali beterbangan dalam benaknya saat ia melewati halaman rumahnya yang luas. _Uzumaki Naruto? Mereka mirip sekali... Pantas mereka kembar._ Sakura ingat saat Naruto menolongnya dari kumpulan pria berandalan yang menggodanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum membayangkan saat itu. _Aneh, padahal pemuda itu tidak bisa menghadapi para berandalan. Tapi kenapa dia malah menolongku? Berpose aneh seperti itu pula... dia kelihatan seperti pria baik-baik. Bahkan Hinata juga..._

Sakura penasaran. Mengapa Hinata ingin bertemu dengan saudara laki-laki Naruko? Bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka sampai-sampai gadis itu langsung menyukainya? Memang pria itu terlihat seperti pria yang tidak ingin melihat seorang gadis disakiti, tapi masa hanya sekali bertemu Hinata langsung menyukainya?

"_K-Kumohon Naruko-chan, a-aku ingin bertemu sekali lagi dengannya! A-aku ingin mengenalnya!"_

"_Uh-eh... b-baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya pada Naruto..."_

"_Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggunya di depan gerbang Santa Maria Gakuen jam 5."_

Ya, ia benar-benar penasaran. Apakah Hinata mungkin akan langsung menyatakan cinta pada Naruto besok? Atau hanya ingin memintanya diperbolehkan untuk saling mengenal lebih dekat?

Tiba-tiba Sakura memiliki niatan untuk mengintai Hinata besok. Tapi setidaknya hari ini ia ingin tidur di kasurnya yang empuk tanpa seorang pelayan pun mengganggunya sampai waktu makan malam. Sayangnya pikirannya itu tidak terkabul saat seorang pelayan berpakaian maid berwarna hitam dan berkacamata dengan sikap sopan dan resmi membungkukkan tubuh di hadapannya dan berkata, "Maaf Hime-sama, bukannya saya bermaksud membuat Anda khawatir tapi—"

"Tapi apa, Shiho?"

"Ada mobil aneh parkir tepat di depan pintu gerbang dari tadi siang dan sampai sekarang masih belum bergerak juga. Kami melihatnya dari CCTV..."

Sakura bergegas turun ke lantai 1 dan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang berisi berbagai ukuran TV berbentuk slide. Salah satu TV menunjukkan sebuah mobil hitam bermerk _Mercedes Benz_ sedang parkir di dekat pintu gerbang. Sakura hampir tidak menyadari keberadaan mobil itu saat ia pulang ke rumah sampai melihatnya sendiri. Saat gadis itu menyipitkan matanya ke TV, ia melihat kaca mobil sedikit diturunkan dan menampakan sesosok samar yang entah mengapa rasanya ia kenal.

Belum lama ia berusaha menerka-nerka sosok itu, kaca mobil bergerak menutup dan mobil meluncur menghilang dari layar.

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka penjahat ya? Atau mungkin _gangster_? Kalau tidak punya niat jahat, untuk apa berlama-lama di sana?" kata seorang pengawas kamera keamanan.

"Kalian tidak memanggil polisi?"

"Sebenarnya kami sudah memanggil polisi, tapi tepat sebelum polisi datang mobil itu menghilang dan kembali lagi."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

_Aneh._

*****RED*****

_a/n: 2 tahun atau setahun saya meninggalkan fic ini, akhirnya saya update juga! Hahahaha! *dilempar reader ke sumur (lama banget hiatusnya!)* Maafin saya, soalnya semenjak SMA saya lagi kena WB parah banget, apalagi menjelang UN, jadinya saya males ngelanjutin fic ini. Dan tiap kali saya udah mau upload fic ini, keapus mulu. Jadinya saya buat plotnya ulang berkali kali ;w; Udah gitu saya bikin fic ini buru buru banget dan ga pake cek ulang, mungkin bakalan banyak typo haha -seneng habis selesaiin utang fic)_

_Pokoknya ini hadiah buat kalian yang setia membaca! Me luv u guys! Thanks to: _Agung Moelyana, naruto lover, Namikaze Hendrix Ngawi, Aden L kazt, aster-bunny-bee_,_mako-chan, Mizu no Blue, celestial bronze, Guest, Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden, R4y F3rd1n4ns, Hime, The Name Fajar, MM, Terminator, Haruna Kei, Enceng, Sanyo, Matshusita, XG-Naru, Uchiha gamabunta, Myamoto musashi, Manc utd, chocovic-chu, .9, son, arisa kk, harunami56, Klay Asther, Ashura naruto sannin dan reviewer di chapter 1 ;_;

_Sasuke: pokoknya gue bukan homo ye_

_Naruto: Kalau gay iya gitu?_

_Sasuke: *cekek Naruto*_

_Sakura: *sweatdrops* Pokoknya semoga chapter berikutnya ga lama diupdate ya! Karena semakin banyak misteri yang belum terungkap—begitu kata author ^^" Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!_


End file.
